Stuck in a Cabin
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: [Sequel to Stuck in an Elevator] Sakura is Konoha's unoffical Matchmater and she's really good at it. However what happens when Hinata goes to her for advice and nothings seems to go as planed? Read and Find out... parings: HinNar,HinGarra and SakSas
1. Meet Matchmaker Sakura!

Author's Note: I'm like super excited today…don't know why I just am. Any way…one thing is for sure….I'm so curious to know what you all think about this story…since it is the long a waited sequel to "Stuck in an Elevator". Well…here you go…enjoy…don't forget…the little purple button…on the left hand corner all the way in the bottom…when you finish…It will be waiting for you…do what you do best people! I more reviews I get the quicker I will update. Now on with the show!

Disclaimer: I heard from a grape vine…that I don't own Naruto…then I took an ax and chopped it down….hehehehe….

P.S. The two main parings in this story are Sasuke and Sakura as well as Naruto and Hinata…there is some mention of other couples…

Chapter 1 "Meet Matchmaker Sakura!"

Sakura looked at her two friends who sat next to each other a couple of tables away from her and her boyfriend. Her eyes were narrowed and a look of complete concentration was written across her face. Sasuke looked at his girlfriend and gave her a questioning look. Since they got there…about 15 minutes ago…she was paying more attention to her friends then to her own date.

Sasuke decided to break the silence. "Their ok…at least they might be having a more interesting conversation then us…" He said trying to catch the pink haired koinchi's attention.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as she brought her attention back to Sasuke. "Huh?" She question as she tilted her head.

Sasuke shook his head. "I would never have thought that there would be a day when I wasn't the person that you were thinking about…" He said plainly as he took a sip of his cola.

Sakura slightly shook her head as if to shake off what ever thought she had before. "Sorry about that Sasuke-kun. It's just that I'm so nervous for them…" She looked back at the couple, this time Sasuke looked back as well. He then turned back to Sakura. "They're ok Sakura…it's us that I'm worried about." He said as he took another sip of his soda. That of course caught Sakura's attention.

"What about us?" She asked worried.

"I know that you have a good heart and all…but once you get into that mode of hooking people up…you go at it all of the way." Sasuke said as he took a bit out of the cheeseburger in front of him.

Sakura sighed as she like wise took a bit out of her burger. "But…it's just that I want Neji and Tenten to be as happy as we are." Sakura said with a dreamy smile. Sasuke gave her a small smirk.

"Right…and at this point there is nothing much for you to do. They finally made it this far thanks to your help…" Sasuke said informatively.

"Yea…guess you're right." Sakura whispered as she brought her full attention back to her table. "So…how are things going with you?" She asked with a smile.

"Great…there's a short mission that we have to go on tomorrow…I'll be back after 5 days." He said as he drank the last of his soda. He then stood up and pushed his seat in. Sakura looked up at him in confusion.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked with widen eyes.

"I've got to head over to the headquarters to get any final information about the mission. Then I have to go home and get ready. Don't worry I'll see you before I leave." He said as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

That kiss was enough to satisfy Sakura. She returned his smile and waved him a good bye as he left thought the doors of the dinner. About 5 minutes later Tenten walked over to her table. Sakura looked up as her friend walked up to her.

"So…how is it going? Are the two of you hitting it off?" Sakura asked with a huge smile. Tenten returned the smile as she sat down across from her friend.

"Sakura…I don't know what I could do to thank you." She said excitedly.

"I'm glad that things are working out for you." She said as she took another bit out of her burger.

"Yea! Anyway, I wanted to stop by to say thank you and I also wanted to let you know that we are going off on our own..." She paused as she looked around "By the way, where is Sasuke?"

"He went to the headquarters to finalize on the mission that he is going on tomorrow."

"Oh…how long is he going to be away for?" Tenten asked.

"He's going to be away for 5 days…" Sakura sighed as she continued. "It's better then other missions that he has gone on where he's gone for at least two weeks or more."

Tenten nodded her head in agreement. "Yea, I guess you're right." She stood up and pushed the seat back in. As she did so she looked over her shoulder and saw Neji walking towards them.

"Thanks for inviting us Sakura." Neji said as he made it up to the table.

"No problem." Sakura said with a smile.

"Well we should get going…let Sasuke know that we hope that he gets back safely from his mission." Tenten said as both of them walked towards the door.

"I will…thanks. See you later and have a great day." Sakura said waving goodbye.

"later!" Tenten called out over her shoulder as they both left the restaurant.

For about another five minutes or so Sakura sat by her self, finishing the food in front of her. She stood up, left a tip and walked out of the restaurant. As soon as she stepped out side the warm spring sun hit her fair skinned face. She took a moment to enjoy the warmth before continuing on her way.

As she walked down the street, she noticed a certain bluish black haired Kinotichi walking towards her with her face to the ground.

"Hinata!" Sakura called out as she waved her hand to her friend.

Hinata's attention was drawn towards her friend and away from her thoughts as she looked up. A small smile formed on her petite face.

"So what are you thinking about?" Sakura asked when she reached her friend.

"Thinking about?" Hinata echoed as if she had never heard those words before.

"Yea…you look like you've got a lot on your mind…" Sakura paused before she continued. A huge knowing smiled formed on her face. "…Or _someone_."

Hinata face turned a slight shade of red. Years had passed and Hinata became less shy and more open…although she did have her moments when she acted like she was 13 again.

"S…someone? I…I…I wasn't thinking…about anyone…why would you say that?" Hinata stuttered nervously.

Sakura stood in front of her friend with her arms crossed over her chest. A huge smirk was plastered across her face. She knew only one person who would cause her friend to get all wounded up like a doll. "I knew that it was Naruto…no other person could cause you to stutter like that…" She said knowingly.

A look of defeat fell across Hinata's face. Since the cat was out of the bag there was no need in denying it…not that she even had a chance to…but if she did...she highly doubted that she would have walked away unscaved.

Hinata sighed as she sat down at a near by bench. Sakura followed as Hinata began to speak. "I'm still into him. Even thought I'm less shy then I once was…I'm still a nervous wreck around him…we're really good friends and all…but I don't just want to be friends with him any more…I want us to be together as a couple." She looked over at her friend who sat next to her. "I'm at a lost at what to do." She said as she hung her head low.

Sakura smiled excitedly….matchmaker Sakura…to the rescue! "Well…you've come to the right person." Sakura said happily.

Hinata looked over at her friend with her head tilted, not a word came from her mouth.

"I am Kohona's unofficial matchmaker. First it started with me and Sasuke-kun more then 6 months ago, then soon after there was Ino and Shikamaru… Kiba and Sasame … Neji and Tenten …" Sakura continued to list off almost everyone in the town that she knew and who she hooked them up with. Hinata raised an eyebrow at her friend's extensive record. She kept herself busy…if only this was a side job…she'd be rich.

"Wow…" Was all that Hinata managed to say when Sakura finished. "You've kept yourself quite busy."

A proud smile adorned Sakura's face due to the comment. "Yep…I just want everyone to experience the love and joy that me and my Sasuke-kun now enjoy."

Hinata slowly nodded her head in agreement. As she thought about it, she would love to have what her friend now has…with Naruto-kun of course. But even though years had passed and she was more mature…she didn't think that her shyness towards him would ever change. "I want that feeling too…" Hinata voiced. "The only problem is that I'm still too shy around him." She paused for a moment before she continued. "You…would you be able to help me? At least help build up my courage so that I could ask him out on my own." Hinata looked down as she twittled with her fingers. Gosh…she hadn't done that in years!

Sakura smiled warmly at her nervous friend. "Girl…I was going to help you before you even asked!" Hinata looked up at her friend surprised. "Just meet my by my house at around 6pm tonight and we'll work out a plan ok?"

Hinata finally had a smile of her own. Soon she would get Naruto-kun! Things were looking quite bright for her. "That sounds great!" She said excitingly. She stood up and started to walk away. She then turned back to Sakura. "I'll see you later Sakura…thanks again."

"No problem…see ya!" She waved to her friend.

_Mission: Help Hinata Build Up Confidence To Win Naruto's Heart…begins tonight! _Sakura thought happly to herself as she stood up and walked back home.

Later on that night at 6pm…sharp…

The door bell to Sakura's house rang at exactly 6pm. She hurried over towards the door knowing who was on the other side. When she opened the door, a huge smile formed across her face.

"Hinata! Glad you could make it. Come in, come in." She said excitingly as she ushered the girl to come inside.

Hinata did as she was told and walked into the house. As she waited for Sakura to close the door she took the moment to look around where she was at. To her right was the living room and straight ahead was the door way to the kitchen. On her left hand side was the dining room witch had a connection to the kitchen and right in front of them was the spiral stair case that lead to the second floor.

"Come on…we've got a lot of work to do!" Sakura said as she grabbed Hinata by the hand and lead her to the stair case. When they reached the top, they made a left and then another left…they walked down the short hall way to Sakura's room. They stopped at a door that was on the right hand side and Sakura opened it. Hinata liked what she saw…it has been a long time since she came to visit Sakura and her room had changed from the last time she saw it. The size of the room was 15x15…it was descent size in Hinata's option. The walls were a cream color instead of the pink that she had when she was younger. The trimmings were a sage green and she had a wooden floor. Across from the door was a full sized bed with a four post frame that had a white antique finish to it…a white sheer canopy hung from the top and gracefully fell down on all four sides. On both sides of the bed were large bay windows that allowed much light to shine though and each had burgundy curtains tied back on either side of the widow. She figured that burgundy was the accent color because she didn't see much of it in the room.

As they both walked in further, Hinata noticed that on the right hand side was her closet that took up most of the wall space and on the far right across from her bed was a small arm chair and foot stool. The arm chair was a cream color with a stage throw blanket draped on it. Right next to the door on the right side was her dresser and on the left was her desk. She had a small entertainment center next to the desk. Finally the was a glass sliding door that lead to her own balcony and next to that door was a vanity table.

"Wow…" Hinata gasped as she looked at her friend. "It's gorgeous!"

"Thanks…" Sakura said as she walked over to the right side of her bed and sat down. "I was a project my mother and I completed last summer. I really love the change."

"Yeah…" Hinata said as she made her way over to the arm chair. When she sat down she looked over to her friend. "So…what do you have planned?" She asked hesitantly.

A mischievous smile crossed over Sakura's face at the question…this in turn almost made Hinata regret asking the question…heck…it made her regret the thought of coming here in the first place! "Sakura-chan…what do you have planed?" Hinata asked in a small cautious tone.

Sakura immediately pouted at her friend's tone. "You don't trust me?" She asked as her pout deepen and her eyes widened to a….

"Oh no! Not the 'Sakura's got to get here way or the highway' Puppy dog look! Gosh…that's just murder!" Hinata moaned in defeat.

"Get's them every time…" Sakura said under her breath with a snicker.

"What was that?" Hinata asked in question.

"Oh…nothing…nothing at all…" Sakura said with a smile. "Now let's get down to business…we don't have much time to waste!"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If I told you…you might kill me…"Sakura said as she slowly got up and walked towards her balcony.

"Kill you? Why would I kill you?" Hinata asked confused.

"Well…you see…there was a reason why I asked you to come here at 6:00….I made a couple of phone calls…" She said cautiously.

Hinata sighed…something told her she wasn't going to like what she was going to hear. "Sakura…"

"Well first I called Saskue-kun. He owns a large house in the snow country…it's his vacation home. We went there a few times…not alone of course…even Naruto has been there." Sakura paused as she turned to her friend who only looked back at her silently. "Well, I asked him after he returns from his mission…if we could go up there…for about a week…a vacation. After much pleading he agreed…so next Friday we're going to the snow country."

Hinata continued to look blankly at her friend. "Nice to hear…but what does that have to do with Naruto-kun and me? " She asked.

"I'm getting there…I'm getting there…" Sakura said as she sat down on the chair in front of her desk. A look of mischief sparked in her eyes. "After I spoke to Saskue-kun…I called Naruto. I told him about the trip to the snow country and he agreed to come…"

Hinata gasped in horror as she put all the pieces together. "Oh no!" She gasped.

"Oh yes!" Sakura said excitingly. "Next week the four of us are going to the snow country for a vacation….and that's when you're going to confess your love to Naruto!"

All of the color flushed from Hinata's face. No way! She didn't think that Sakura would pull this one on her! "No…no…Sa…Sakura…" She started to stutter. "I….I…can't…d…do…th...th…this."

"Yes you can…that's why I planed it for next Friday. We have a little over a week to get your self ready. With my help I know you could do this!" Sakura said reassuringly.

"What if this doesn't work out? I would be so embarrassed!" Hinata said with a worried expression across her face.

"Aw…don't worry about it. Since I've been matching people up, I've always had a 100 hook up rate. Everyone was happy with my work." Sakura said with a proud smile on her face.

_Hummm…maybe I should give her a chance. I mean I'm also friends with those who she has hooked up and many of them have been together for as long as her and Sasuke. Besides…she's my friend and I know she wouldn't purposefully do anything to hurt me or Naruto-kun. _After much thought, Hinata smiled. "Well…if it will finally make Naruto notice me as more then a friend…then let's go for it!"


	2. I'm coming out

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks a lot for the reviews! I was hopping to get as much as I did…so that I could continue. Well…I really hope that all of you enjoy this chapter. I have a lot planed for this story and I'm really excited about it. Any I'll stop chatting so that you could read. If you want the 3rd chapter to come up quickly, I asked for at least 10-15 reviews before I continue…this story is really dedicated to the readers of Stuck in an Elevator who really wanted to see a sequel…so I'd really like to see if your are interested or not. That purple button is not on the lower right hand side for decoration you know…

Disclamer: Naruto-kun will never be mine…let's have a moment of silence as my broken heart mends…thank you.

Ch 2. "Chansu #1: I'm coming out "

"So…does Naruto-kun know I'm going to be there?" Hinata asked as Sakura was looking through her closet.

"No…I didn't tell him…it's a surprise…" Sakura said with her back still towards Hinata. "Besides, it's better that way."

"Why?" Hinata asked confused.

Sakura stopped what she was doing and turned to her friend. "I've got a little over a week to build up your confidence and make you look drop dead gorgeous. Naruto is a guy first and foremost…then he's your friend. Sad but true…guys are attracted to looks…"

Hinata looked down and began to examine herself. "What's wrong with my looks?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she tilted her head.

"Well…there's really nothing wrong…" She began slowly.

"Say it." Hinata sighed.

"You wear grandma clothing." Sakura said bluntly.

Hinata looked at Sakura completely shocked at what she said. "Grandma…clothing?" She gasped.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yep…Grandma clothing." She walked over to Hinata and sat down on the foot rest in front of her. "You're my friend and I have to be honest…even if it hurts. You've got more stuff under those baggy cloths and it's about time you show it to the world." She got up once again and pulled out a few articles of clothing. She turned back to Hinata. "Were going out tonight." She plainly said.

"Ok…" Hinata said unsure.

"And you are going to wear this." Sakura picked up the skirt and top that hung on a hanger and showed it to Hinata. Hinata's eyes nearly popped out of her head at what she saw.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hinata gasped. There is no way I'm going to wear that outside!"

"You won't be outside for long…were going over to Tenten's house." Sakura said simply as she placed the clothing on her bed.

Hinata now eyed her friend suspiciously. "Why is it that I have a bad feeling about this?"

Sakura gasped and placed a hand to her chest. "I feel hurt! I can't believe that my best friend doesn't trust me!" A pout then fell across her face…Hinata was a goner.

Hinata sighed. "I really hate that look you know…you use it to your advantage." She stood up and walked over towards Sakura's bed and grabbed the cloths that she had set out. She opened the door to Sakura's bed room and left. About 5 minutes later she came back…a look of shock came across Sakura's face. Guarantee she would have heads turning tonight! She wore a black mini skirt and a pink mid way tube top. She wore black kitten heels and a pair of black chandelier earrings that Sakura allowed her to borrow. The outfit accentuated the curves that she had acquired over the years. Her hair hung loosely behind her back reaching her waist.

"Amazing!" Sakura gasped. A huge smile formed on her face. "Now…before we leave we've got to put a little make up on you." Sakura said as she walked over to her friend and pulled her to her vanity table.

"Makeup?" Her friend questioned. "Why do I need makeup?"

"It completes the look…" Sakura said as she seated her friend down. "And while I'm at it, I'll do your hair as well."

"Wait a minute…" Hinata turned and looked at Sakura. "If we are only going to Tenten's house, then why am I looking like I'm going out to a club?" She questioned again.

"Well…look at time!" Sakura said pretending to look at her watch. "If we don't hurry up we're going to be late!"

"Sakura…" Hinata said calmly

"I've got to get your makeup and hair done…" Sakura start to list of.

"Sakura…" Hinata said more sternly

"…Then I have to get myself ready…"

"SAKURA!" Hinata yelled. Sakura stared at her friend in shock while Hinata cleared her throat

"Sorry about that…but you just went on and on…" Hinata said in a low voice.

Sakura looked blankly at Hinata with her head tilted. "So what was it that you wanted?" She asked plainly.

A sweat drop appeared behind Hinata's head as she lowered her head in disbelief. "I thought that we were going to Tenten's house. What is it that you are not telling me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and as frown appeared on her face.

Sakura looked over at her friend and a sincere smile formed on her face. "We are going to Tenten's house…" She said in her sweetest voice.

The same look was on Hinata face as she looked at her friend without a word. Sakura bit her lower lip. That kind of look coming from Hinata was almost like a death glare. She should choose her words wisely.

"It's just going to be a few other friends besides Tenten and us. Don't worry too much about it." She then paused before she continued. "The girls are going to be there."

The look on Henata's face soften and a small smile formed on her face. "Are you sure?"

Sakura looked down at her friend as she started to do her hair. "Why would I lie to you?" Sakura asked innocently.

Hinata smiled. "Ok…I guess…well if that's the case, let's hurry up so that we won't be late."

With out another word, Sakura continued to do her friends hair. 25 minutes later both girls were ready and stepping out of the house. Hinata wore a light pink shiny lip gloss…pink eye shadow as well as mascara. Her hair was done in soft spiral curls.

Sakura wore a short white halter dress with white heeled sandals. She wore small sliver hoop earrings and a sliver charm bracelet that Sasuke gave her 2 months ago for her birthday. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun with a few strands of her bangs framing her face. She wore a light pink lip gloss with soft pink eye shadow and mascara.

"Well…let's get going other wise we will be late!" Sakura said as she walked to her car and opened the door. Hinata sat in the passenger side. A couple of minutes later, Sakura backed out of the driveway.

15 minutes later they pulled up in front of Tenten's house. Music could be heard coming from the inside.

Sakura turned to Hinata with a smile on her face. "Are you ready?"

Hinata returned the smile. "Ready as I'll ever be…besides…it's only going to be just us and the girls right?"

Sakura turned her face from her friend and stepped out of the car. "Yep…just us and our friends…that's all…" She said trying to hide the nervousness from her voice. Hinata like wised stepped out of the car. Together they walled to the front door. When they reached the door Sakura turned to Hinata with a small smile on her face and Hinata took a deep breath in. Sakura opened the door and they both walked in.

Nelly's song "It's getting hot in here." Had just started playing and was blaring from the speakers. Everyone in the room turned to the door and gasped when they saw the two girls standing there… especially when they saw Hinata. Hinata on the other hand a deep shade of red came across her face when she saw everyone in the room. Sakura was right for one thing…Tenten, Ino, Sasame and Temari were there. However what she didn't mention…and what made her blush was the fact that Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Chouji, and Gaara were there. Sakura noticed that someone was missing.

'_Wasn't Naruto supposed to be here? Where could he be?' _Sakura thought to herself.

At that moment…at Ichiraku

"More Raman please!" Naruto said happily as he held out an empty bowl.

"Naruto-kun…you already had 8 bowls…where does all that Raman go?" Ayume asked.

"Well...there's always room for Raman!" He said as he smiled cheekily.

Ayume smiled to herself as she took the bowl from Naruto. He stood up and stretched his arms over his head. It was then that she noticed what he was wearing. He wore black Cargo pants with a black slim fit t-shirt which showed of the muscles he gained through the years. He also wore an Orange vest over the t-shirt. She blushed slightly and then promptly turned around and poured more raman in the bowl. "Naruto-kun…you're all dressed…you've got some place to go?" She asked curiously.

"Some place to go?" Naruto echoed as he tilted his head in thought. He then scratched the back of his head and gave a goofy smile. "Nope…I don't think so…besides…what's more better then being here and having raman?"

Ayume smiled as she handed a bowl of raman to Naruto. "I don't know…I just thought you had some where to go since you were all dressed up…enjoy the raman!" She said with a warm smile.

Back at the party

All of the guys in the room were staring at Hinata with their eye bulged out and mouths open a gape. The chorus of "Hot in here" was playing as each guy…in a ripple effect…fell back with a sudden nosebleed (anime style)...much to Hinata's surprise. The other girls in the room had there mouths open in surprise at what Hinata was wearing…but when their boyfriends reacted the way they did…one by one a scrawl appeared on each girls face. Sakura noticed this too. She swallowed hard…this was not going as she had planed.

"Sakura…" Hinata said in a low voice. "Didn't you say it was just us and the girls?" She asked through clenched teeth as she looked around.

"Uh…hum…I…I…guess…I…forgot?" She said innocently as she shifted her weight from her right foot then left.

"I want to here the truth…." Hinata said as the two of them walked further into the house. All eyes were on Hinata and Sakura as they made their way to a near by couch. Things in the room seemed to return to normal after they sat down. However, one by one they guys surrounded Hinata.

"You look so…so beautiful…" Kiba said as he sat down next to Hinata.

"I didn't know you had it in you to walk outside dressed like that." Gaara said with a smirk as he stood in front of her with arms crossed over his chest.

"I…can't believe…my younger cousin…dressed like…" Neji said in disbelief as he looked up and down at his cousin who only gave him a puzzled look. "My…younger…cousin…" He gasped as suddenly he fainted from the shock.

"She's experiencing the blossom of youth!" Lee said with a wide smile.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said lazily as he leaned against the wall.

"…." Shino said as he sat in a corner far away from the crowed surrounding Hinata and Sakura.

Under the attention of all of the guys, Hinata's blush deeped even more…she looked as red as a tomato. "I…I…I…" Was all that she could say. For a minute or so she was very quite. Then Kiba broke the silence.

"I like the change…it's really bold of you." He said with a sincere smile.

That comment caused a small smile to form on her face. "You really think so?" She asked in a shy small voice.

"Yeah…you really look hot…" Gaara said. Soon a small smile formed on her face. "Well…I…I only thought it was just going to be the girls here tonight. If I knew that you guys were going to be here, I would've tone down a bit." She crossed her right leg over her left and reclined casually on the couch. "I was really nervous about stepping out dressed like this…but…now it's not so bad after all." She said with a teasing smile across her face.

The guys continued to talk to and flatter Hinata leaving their girlfriends to themselves. However, the guys' girlfriends gradually became agitated by the scene taking place. Tenten felt that the whole situation was starting to get out of hand. She grabbed Sakura's arm and pull her up from the couch.

"Hey!" Sakura gasped in surprise. "What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"That's what I should be asking you." She said under her breath.

Sakura's mouth opened yet no words came out.

"Why does she look like that?" Tenten asked annoyed.

"Huh?" Was all that Sakura could say.

Tenten sighed. "Listen Sakura…things are not working out with her being here tonight…especially with the way that she looks." Tenten turned her head to Hinata and continued. "Look, our boyfriends are stuck to her like glue. Some of the girls are getting upset…and quite frankly so am I."

Sakura's eyes wide in disbelief. "Oh my…" She shook her and looked back to where Hinata sat then back to Tenten who was standing in front of her. "You are jealous of Hinata…aren't you?"

"Jealous…me? Ha…I'm not jealous of her…it's just that…" She looked back to Hinata. "We just don't want the guys to hang around her the whole night."

"Ten...relax…there's nothing to worry about." She said in a carefree matter.

"Please Sakura….don't tell me that you wouldn't be upset if Saskue was here and was hanging all over Hinata." Tenten said with a skeptical look on her face.

"Of course not! I trust my Sasuke-kun and I know that the only one who is loves is me. Trust in each other makes our relationship strong." She crossed her fore and middle fingers together and held it up in front of Tenten. "We're this tight…him and I." Sakura said with a wink and a smile.

Tenten sighed. "Yea…whatever. Look…I think it's best that the two of you just leave." She said looking away from Sakura's shock face.

"Ten…you couldn't be…" Sakura began.

"Yes." She said sternly. "I do mean it. Really I hate to be a witch…but since the two of you came…it really hasn't been much of a party."

Sakura saw the seriousness in her friend's brown eyes. She knew that Tenten was not joking and that both Hinata and herself should leave. "Fine…if that's what you want we'll leave." She said dryly.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Tenten said as Sakura walked towards Hinata.

Hinata was laughing at what one of the guys said when Sakura reached her. "Hinata…lets go, we're leaving."

Hinata looked up at her friend. A smile was across her face. "Go? We just got here…and I'm having a great time!"

"Yea…that's the problem." She said under her breath. Suddenly she grabbed Hinata by the wrist and pulled her up from the couch. "We are not welcome here anymore." She whispered into Hinata's ears.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked as Sakura headed towards the door. She opened the door and both girls stepped outside. She turned to Hinata and began to explain what had happen.

"Tenten kicked us out." She said bluntly.

Hinata's eyes widen in shock. "Why…why would she do that?"

Sakura walked at a quick pace to her car and turned to Hinata. A frown formed on her face. "Uh…well…how do I put it?" She stalled.

"Sakura just tell me the truth." Hinata exasperated.

"She kicked us out because of you." She said bluntly as she opened her car door and stepped inside.

Hinata gasped in shock as she stepped into the passager's side of the car. "What did I do wrong?" She asked with a hint of hurt in her voice.

Sakura rested her back on the driver's seat and took in a deep breath. "The girls…they kinda got annoyed that the guys were hanging all over you. Tenten said that she felt that since we came it hasn't been much of a party."

A hurt look fell across Hinata's face. Sakura frowned at her friends hurt feelings. "Gosh…Hinata…I'm so sorry about all of this."

"…."

"I could understand if you never want to talk to me again." Sakura said with her head down and in a low voice.

"…."

"Right…I should explain myself. Well…Naruto was suppose to be here tonight. I knew about this party since this morning, before I saw you…Naruto told me. I thought that if you looked different, he would pay a little more attention to you…and you would be relaxed like you were and…you know…"

"looks like your plan failed…" She said in a low voice looking away from Sakura. "Why couldn't you just tell me the truth?"

Sakura sighed as she spoke "Because…you probably wouldn't have gone if I told you the truth."

A small smile formed across Hinata's face. "Guess so…but how would you have known otherwise?" She turned to Sakura, the warm smile was still on her face. "Thanks for trying anyway…even through Naruto-kun wasn't there…at least I became a little more confident being dressed this way in public." She softly laughed and soon Sakura joined her. When their laughing died down, Hinata continued.

"Humm…I wonder what happened to Naruto-kun? I didn't see him tonight." Hinata said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Gee…who knows…I wouldn't be surprised if he was at Itkiachi's having raman as we speak." Sakura said planly.

At Ichiraku's

Ayume smiled as Naruto finished his last bowl. To be exact…his 18th bowl.

"I'm afraid that's all for tonight Naruto-kun…where closing right now." She said as cleared the empty bowls that were in front of him. A frown formed on his face.

"Naruto-kun? Are you ok?" Ayume asked with concern.

His face twisted to a look of thought before he answered. "Ayume-oneechan… do you remember earlier you asked me if I had somewhere I had to be?" He asked in a serious tone.

She rose an eyebrow as she wiped down the counter. "Yea…but you said that you couldn't remember."

"Well…" He started off in a low voice. "There was some place I had to be! And I'm super late!" He nearly yelled the last sentence. Without another word Naruto quickly gather his stuff and ran out of the restaurant.

"Wait Naruto-kun! You forgot to pay!" Ayume called out.

"I'll pay you tomorrow!" Naruto called out over his shoulder as he ran further and further away.

'_Yeah…that's what you always say…'_ Ayume sighed as she continued to clean.

6 minutes later…at Tenten's house

Naruto was a few houses away from Tenten's house when he noticed a car pulling out from her drive way. As he got closer, he noticed that the driver was Sakura.

'_Wonder why Sakura-chan is leaving so early?' _He thought to himself as he walked up to Tenten's door. He looked over his shoulder and noticed that the car was driving further and further away. He shrugged his shoulders as he opened the door to the house.

"Sorry I'm late…" He said as he stepped inside. "I hope I didn't miss anything exciting." He said as he closed the door behind him.


	3. Death by a cookie

Author's Note: Oi…what's up mina! I'm really happy about all of the reviews that I have recived so far. I'm glad that all of you enjoy the story so far. Major sorry to those who are fans of Tenten…I didn't mean to make her seem like a witch….really…she's not that bad…

Anyway…I have an important note to make so please read the Author's note at the end of this story. Enjoy the story and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...that is all...

Stuck in a Cabin

Ch. 3 "Chansu #2: The way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

It was a bright, warm, sunny day. Hinata was in the training grounds were her team normally met to do some training. She was there for most of the day working hard in her training. After a while she decided to rest and drank some water. As she sat on the grass she took the time to look around. Just then she noticed a pink haired kunoichi running towards her.

"Hinata!" She called out as she ran towards the young Hyuuga. Hinata smiled as her friend came closer.

"Oi, Sakura-Chan…what brings you around here?" Hinata asked when her friend finally reached her.

Sakura's left hand clutched to her chest as she breathed heavily. "I…have…been…looking...

all…over…for…you…" Sakura gasped.

Hinata looked up at her friend with her head slightly tilted. "Uh…why?" Was all that she asked.

Once Sakura caught her breath, she sat down next to Hinata with her legs crossed. "Listen…I know that things didn't work out well last night…" She began.

Hinata softly shook her head and her hair swayed back and forth behind her. A warm smile came across her face. "Don't worry about it…at least it was a good experience…you know…for me to go out dressed a little more sexy…then how I usually dress."

"Yea…but I feel so bad! We were kicked out and Naruto never showed up!" Sakura said with a frown.

A half smile formed on Hinata's face. "Uh…about that…" She said slowly.

Sakura tilted her head as she raised an eyebrow. Not a word came from her mouth.

"He did go." She whispered.

"WHAT!" Sakura cried out, startling her friend in the process. "Goman Hinata-Chan…didn't mean to scare you there…ooooohhhhh! That Naruto is so unbelievable! How long after we left did he finally show up?"

"Well Neji onii-chan was telling me that last night after we left…Naruto-kun showed up like five minutes later. He also said that for the rest of the night…all of the guys…mostly Lee, Chouji, Kiba and Gaara were talking about how hot I looked." At saying that statement, Hinata's face grew red. "I didn't expect to make such an impression…." She said shyly.

Sakura drew her knees to her chest and sighed deeply. "Well…it's true…last night you looked very beautiful and you're right…you did gain some experience in dressing a little more sexy…It sure was funny seeing those guys fall back with nosebleeds!" Sakura fell back to the ground beneath her…laughing hysterically.

Hinata likewise laughed. "Yeah…that was…very interesting…" She said once her laugher calmed down. She sighed as she continued. "So…do you have anymore plans? I'm willing to try this again."

Sakura gave her a look of surprise as she sat up. "Are you sure? I figured that you probably would have been embarrassed from what happened last night…"

Once again Hinata shook her head. "No way…I know that you were just trying to help…plus I really care about him a lot…I don't want to give up on him just like that." She looked down at the grass and a small frown appeared on her face. Sakura's heart sank a bit at seeing that expression. For a moment both girls were silent, finally Sakura spoke.

"Well…I have an idea that is fairly simple…" She said in a low voice.

"What is it?" Hinata asked lifting up her head and looking at Sakura.

"Well…have you ever heard of the old saying 'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach'?"

A thoughtful look came across Hinata's face. "Hummm….yeah…I've heard of that." She said slowly.

"Good…because that's my next plan. Make him something that he likes and give it to him." She said plainly.

Hinata's eyes lit up and a warm smile appeared on her face. "That's not such a bad idea. The only problem is that I know that Naruto-kun loves Raman….and I'm not the best at making Raman."

Sakura nodded her head in thought. "Then what can you make? I assure you that he would eat just about anything that you give him…of course if you make him Raman…that would be a whole different ball park…"

Hinata stood up as she stretched over her arms over her head and stretched her legs. She looked down at Sakura as she continued. "I could make chocolate chip cookies…I make it for my family and they love it each time."

"Really?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…besides…what is today again?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"Uh…today is Sunday…" Sakura said unsurely as she gave her friend a weird look.

Hinata smiled. "Don't worry Sakura…I'm not crazy…it's just that every Sunday I bake cookies…so today would be a perfect day to make them for Naruto-kun."

"Right…right…" Sakura said as she stood up. "And another idea…why not invite Naruto over to help you bake the cookies…it could be like a little date."

Once again, Hinata's eyes lit up with joy. "Sakura-Chan…that is the best idea ever! I'll go look for him right now! It's about 12pm…so he might be at Ichumakru's." Hinata said as she started to run off.

"Call me later to let me know how it all went!" Sakura called out as Hinata started to disappear into the clearing.

"No problem…later!" Hinata called out over her shoulders and then disappeared into the forest.

15 minutes later

Hinata made it to the village fairly quick. The first place she decided to check was the very place that was considered Naruto's second home. If all else fails…that's usually the best place to find him. Her eyes widen with surprise and excitement when she reached the restaurant and notice a certain blonde haired shinobi sitting at the counter. For one thing, it was hardly ever crowed in that restaurant, so she was able to find an empty stool next to him. She quietly made her way to him and sat down. She cleared her throat to get his attention, but when that didn't work; she resorted into calling out his name.

"Naruto-kun." She said in a soft voice as she looked at him.

No response came from him as he continued to eat his ramen.

"Naruto-kun." She called out again…a little more loudly and firmer.

Still no response as he at his food.

She swallowed hard and bit her lower lip before she practically yelled out his name. "NARUTO-KUN!"

The young shinobi nearly chocked on his food from surprise. Hinata out of quick reaction patted him on the back. Once he regained his composure, he turned his attention to the young kunoichi. "Oi…Hinata…what's up?" He asked with a smile.

"Ana…Naruto-kun…how are you…today?" She asked nervously as she started to twiddle with her fingers. Yeah…old habits never seemed to die when she was around her love interest. She sighed deeply as she tried to calm herself. For crying out loud! She's 16 years old…no longer the shy 13 year old who was self cautious. Now…here she was getting ready to ask Naruto out…all of this was very new to her. However…this was a now or never opportunity. If she found him this quickly after looking for him, it had to mean something right? She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Ummm…Naruto-kun…I was wondering…if you weren't doing anything this afternoon…" She began in a low voice as she sighed. "Every Sunday I bake chocolate chip cookies for my family. If you aren't busy later on this afternoon, I thought that it would be nice if you came over…"

"To help you bake the cookies?" Naruto asked with his head tilted slightly.

"If you want…or I could bake them and you could eat them…" She said quietly.

He didn't respond quickly, however his warm smile pretty much gave away the answer. Hinata was bracing herself for a refusal. She closed her eyes as he began to answer.

"Hinata…that was very kind of you to invite me…" He began.

'_Nope…I don't think I could handle it if he said no…I think it would be the last time that I ever worked up the courage to ask him out…yep…that's right…'_ Hinata thought anxiously to herself.

"I'd love to come…I would even love to help you bake the cookies…what time do you want me to come and do you need me to bring anything." He finally said.

For a split second she heard him wrong and thought that he said no. However…when it dawned upon her that he actually said yes…she was so over come with joy that she nearly fell off the stool. It took her a moment to gather the words together before she spoke. "Uh…how about 4pm? I'm not sure if I need anything just yet…but I'll give you a call…to let you know."

He smiled at her before turning his attention to his unfinished Raman. He swallowed down the rest before turning back to Hinata. "Do you have my phone number?" He asked.

She nodded her head as she stood up. "Yeah…ummm…I'll see you later Naruto-kun?"

"Ja ne…Hinata…" He said with a wave of his hand as she left the restaurant.

A few hours passed between the time Hinata and Naruto spoke. The time was now 3:45 and she had only 15 more minutes until Naruto would show up at her door. She was starting to feel the butterflies in her stomach as she awaited his arrival. After about a few minutes of inspecting the house, she took the time to look at herself in the full length mirror. She was very pleased with how she looked. She wore a white tennis skirt with a light blue polo, capped sleeved and white sandals. Her hair was up in a ponytail with the ends loosely curled and she wore small sliver hoop earrings. Her makeup was light and fresh. Just after she had finished examining herself, the door bell rang. She felt her heart jump to her throat as she quickly made her way to the door. She looked through the peep hole and a smile adorned face when she opened the door.

"Oi…Naruto-kun…" She said sweetly when she opened the door.

"How are you Hinata? Thank you for inviting me over again." He said with a smile as he stepped in. He was wearing black cargo pants, an orange slim fit t-shirt and a black vest. He nearly took her breath away.

As she closed the door behind him, he took the time to look around the front entrance. She had a pretty big house. The whole front area where they stood was big, round and bright with a white marbled floor. The grand staircase leading up the stairs stood in front of them.

To the left was the living room. It was a very huge room with a large entertainment center at one end of the wall…near the stairs…and across form that was a long leather couch. Along the right side of the living room, closest to the kitchen, there was a large bookshelf and a grand piano. Across from that was a fireplace. To the right were a large wooden double door which was closed and a narrow hallway which lead to the kitchen.

"Hinata…you have a very beautiful house." Naruto said as he continued to look around.

She smiled at his complement. "Uh…do you want to bake the cookies now?" She asked.

He turned to her and smiled. "Yeah sure…where's the kitchen?" He asked.

She led the way down the narrow hallway to the kitchen. He was even more impressed when he saw the room. It was half the size of the living room.

All of the cabinets were made of cherry wood with gold handles and the counter tops were made of black marble. All of the appliances were sliver and the fridge was huge with two doors. In the middle of the room was an island. On side of the island, across from the sink was the stove which had a flat surface. On the other side of the stove, the table was risen up to make a breakfast bar and on one end of the island was a flat top…which provided room for cutting food and setting things aside. Above the island hung all the pots and cooking tools.

Hinata walked to one of the cabinets and opened it. She took out the dry ingredients that she would need for the cookies as well as a large and small bowl. She placed them down on the counter near the stove. Before she walked to the fridge, she grabbed a couple of tea spoons and table spoons. She then walked over to the fridge to get the other ingredients. She then walked back to the island and placed the ingredients there.

"Ok…Naruto-kun…you mix up the wet ingredients while I mix up the dry ingredients." She said as she separated the dry from the wet.

"Um…Hinata…I don't really know what to do…I never baked cookies before." Naruto said sheepishly.

She smiled as she walked around the island to where he stood. "Ok…you need 3 eggs…2 tablespoons of vanilla extract…That's this spoon right here." She lifted up the spoon to show Naruto then continued. "Half a stick of butter melted…and that's about it…I've got the rest."

"Oh…that doesn't sound too bad…" Naruto said with a smile as he started to open the box of eggs and took 3 out. "Do you have something that I could put the butter in? And how long should I put it in the microwave to melt?" He asked as he began to mix the ingredients.

"Yeah…I'll get you a measuring cup…and it should be in the microwave for…about 20 to 30 seconds. It has to be melted completely." Hinata said as she walked over to the cabinet where she got the bowls at. When she got it, she gave it to Naruto and when off to mixing the dry ingredients. They silently mixed the ingredients. Naruto was humming a tone to himself while Hinata just smiled at his cuteness.

"This is actually fun." Naruto said with a smile as he looked at Hinata.

"Huh?" She asked as she turned her head to look at him. "Sorry, I didn't hear what you said."

The minute that Naruto saw her face, he chuckled softly to himself. Hinata looked at him with curious eyes, wondering what he was laughing at. "I'm sorry Hinata…I really don't mean to laugh at you…but you have flour on your face." He said with a smile.

Her eyes widen in surprise as she took her hand up to her face to wipe away the flour. Before her hands even reached her face, he noticed that her hands were also covered with flour.

"Wait, don't touch your face…you have flour on your hand…let me take care of it." He said was he walked around the island to where she stood. She held her breath as he stood in front of her. She had to look up at him since he was about 1 foot taller then her 5'2" petite figure. "Naruto-kun." She said just above a whisper.

He looked down at her with a smile and grabbed a near by napkin. He then held her chin in his hand and proceeded to wipe the napkin across her forehead and cheeks.

"Looks like you had a fight with the flour huh?" He said with a soft chuckle. He continued to hold her chin in his hand as he locked his blue eyes with her violet eyes. Hinata had to remind herself to actually breath, because the whole moment too intense for her. The two of them have never been this close before…she felt a blush rise up in her cheeks.

"Hinata…" He said just above a whisper.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" She answered as she breathed heavily, looking into his eyes.

He wet his lips with his tongue as he continued to look at her silently. "Hinata…" He said once again. Hinata didn't say a word as she looked up at him with longing eyes…waiting for him to do something that he would only do in her dreams.

"I…I…" He said nervously as he took back the hand that held her chin. He swallowed hard as he looked down at her. "I think we should get back to the cookies…" He said as he took a step back. He then walked back around the corner and continued with what he was doing. For a moment Hinata stood frozen at what had just happened. She took in a deep breath as she turned around and continued with what she was doing.

20 minutes later

They took the cookie dough out of the fridge. Both of them placed the dough on a greased cook sheet. Occasionally he would look at her and when he looked away, she would look at him. She placed the pan in the oven and closed the door.

"Well…that's it…now all we have to do is wait for about 10 to 12 minutes and the cookies will be done…of course we have to wait for them to cool down before we eat them." She said quietly as she looked down at the ground.

Naruto stood next to her as he too looked down at the ground. "Hum…Hinata…about what happened earlier." He began nervously.

Hinata shook her head as she took in a deep breath. "Don't worry about it…its ok." She said quietly, not looking up at him.

"I…I just don't want to hurt you…we're really good friends and I wouldn't want to do something to destroy that…" He said in a low voice as he looked down at her.

Hinata finally looked up at him. A sad look came across her face. "It's ok Naruto-kun…I'm fine, really I am. Just as you said…we're just friends." She forced a half-hearted smile on her face. With that, the two of them reminded quite until the cookies were done.

The two of them sat at the kitchen table with a plate full of cookies between them. The rest was left for her family to enjoy. They both had a cup of milk in front of them. They began to eat the cookies and chat quietly about mundane things. Naruto had complemented on how great the cookies tasted. Of course Hinata blushed about the complement.

"Hum…Hinata…it's a little hot in here." He said Soon after all the cookies were finished. He pulled at the collar of his shirt.

"Na…Naruto-kun…what's wrong? Are you ok? You don't look to well…you're…your face is…swollen." She gasped at his rapidly decreasing health.

Naruto began to cough uncontrollably. "Hinata…" He said in a raspy voice. "What did you put in the cookies…I mean…as far as the dry ingredients goes."

Hinata stood up quickly and grabbed a napkin and wetted it. "Um…flour…brown sugar…baking soda…salt…and…cinnamon." She said in a low voice.

"CINNAMON!" Naruto cried out.

Hinata quickly ran back to him with the wet napkin. His condition was worst then it was only minutes ago. "Oh my gosh….Naruto-kun…what's wrong!" Hinata cried out in horror.

"I…I can't breath!" He cried out. "I'm allergic to cinnamon…" He crooked out.

Hinata began to panic. This could NOT be happening to her. She thought quickly and picked up the phone to call Sakura…since she knew that she was an excellent medical ninja.

"Sakura…please…come here quick…it's Naruto-kun…" Hinata cried into the phone when she pick up.

"What's wrong Hinata? What's wrong with Naruto?" Sakura asked as she to began to panic due to her friend's hysteria. Just then she heard a loud thump and Hinata screaming bloody murder. She could hear her friend in the back ground screaming

"I killed him…I killed him!" Sakura knew then that it was an emergency and hung up the phone. She did the hand seals to perform a transportation justu. Not even a second later, Sakura appeared in the foyer of the house. She heard Hinata screaming and crying in the kitchen. When she reached the kitchen she noticed that Naruto was on the ground next to the table and Hinata was on her knees crying hysterically by Naruto's side.

"What happened?" Sakura asked sternly.

"I didn't know…that he was…allergic to…cinnamon!" Hinata cryied.

Sakura nodded her head as she looked Naruto over. "Ok…he just lost consciousness due to lack of air. It's not to late…he'll be fine." She said softly, trying to calm Hinata down. She focused the charka to her hands and her hands glowed green. She placed her hands on his face and moved them down around the face and then to around his neck to get rid of the swelling.

When it went down, she rested her ear on his chest, over his heart to see if his heart was beating…which it was. Then she check his breath…which there was lack of. So she preformed CPR to get him breathing again. She sighed with relief after trying twice to breath air into him…he began to breath on his own. He was going to be ok.

Sakura turned to Hinata who was still crying. "He's going to be ok Hinata…thanks to your quick reactions in calling me." She said in a soothing voice. "Do you have a bed in which he could rest?"

Hinata nodded. "Upstairs…you make a right and it's the second door to the left."

Sakura nodded as she sat Naruto up in a sitting position. She wrapped an arm around him and held him against her body as she preformed hand seals with both hands, to transport both her and Naruto upstairs. When they disappeared, Hinata stood up and walked out of the kitchen to head up stairs.

About 10 minutes had passed. Sakura continued to use her charka on Naruto to get rid of any chemicals that caused the imbalance. Before long Naruto was healthy again, but still unconscious. Sakura stood up and walked to where Hinata sat…which was across the room from Naruto.

"He's ok Hinata…it wasn't your fault…you just didn't know." Sakura said softly.

"I know…"Hinata said in a low calm voice. She continued to stair at Naruto as she spoke. "It was so scary…when he fell to the ground not breathing. I really felt that I killed him. The thought of losing him…I never want to experience that…not anytime soon that is." Her breathing became fast again as she started to cry. She looked over at her friend. "Sakura…I realized today just how much I love him…I'm in love with him and I can't imagine being with anyone else then with him. I want to marry him and bear his children and feel safe in his arms for the rest of my life."

A smile came across Sakura's face. "I know…Hinata…I know. Sasuke-kun may not understand it…but…I know there are times when I could get a little out of hand when I try to hook up people…but…I really want everyone to experience what I feel right now. It's such a wonderful feeling to help someone to find. I know how you feel because…that's how I feel about Sasuke-kun." She paused before she continued.

"It's almost like a dream to wake up everyday and realize that he really is in love with me…and that after all of those years of hopping and pray…and he's finally mine! The thing is to never give up. Do you know how many years I had spend running after him? And when he called me annoying…that day we meet Kakashi-sensei? I could have given up…figuring that him and I could never be together. The thing is that if you give up…you also give up on the most wonderful experience that life could bless you with."

"Yea…but…I don't think that he has the same feelings for me." Hinata said in a low voice as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked curiously as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"In the kitchen today…I had flour on my face…and while he was wiping it away, he looked deeply into my eyes. I really thought that he was going to kiss me…but then at the last minute he just backed away. Then later on he was saying that he didn't want to do anything to destroy our friendship…"She said.

Sakura was quite for a moment. She then shook her head and a smirk fell across her face. "Naruto can be such a baka sometimes…"

"Don't call me a baka…" A groggy voice said from the bed. Both girls looked at Naruto in surprise as they saw him pulling himself up. He looked around the room until he spotted Hinata and locked his gaze on her. He then gave her a goofy smile. "Hinata…"He said just above a whisper.

Tears swelled up in her eyes as she stood up from her seat and ran over to Naruto. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulders.

Naruto had a confused look on his face but instinctively wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok…" He said in a soothing voice. His eyes then traveled from Hinata to Sakura. He gave her a questioning look.

"You had an allergic reaction to the cinnamon that Hinata put in the cookies…she didn't know that you were allergic to it. I don't know how many cookies you had, but it had to be a lot to cause that sort of reaction." Sakura gave him a warm smile. "I'm glad to see that you are well though…I'll be on my way then…" With that she stood up and then disappeared into a pink whirl wind.

Naruto continued to hold Hinata in his arms. They stayed that way for a while…and although Naruto could have release her from his hold, he could help but to keep her in his arms…for some reason unknown to him…it somehow felt right.

Imprortant Author's Note:  If this is your first time reading this story with out reading the sequel…then it's not a big deal…you are not missing anything at all…though it's funny for me to actually mention this in the 3rd chapter….hehehehehhe….

If you did read the sequel and you are a fan of Sasuke and Sakura…please notice…this is also a Naruto and Hinata fanfic. Be warned...the frist few chapters are going to envolved a heck of a lot of N and H. If you are not found of this couple, by chapter 5 I will be starting the scean when they get stuck in the cabin and from that point on you will see a lot of Sas and Sak. Also….for those you who have read the sequel…watch out for hidden surprises in chapter 6 and up…there might be a couple of guest apperences if you know what I mean.

Another thing is this. Orginally I was going to have 4 Chansu's...4 times where Hinata trys to get Naruto's attention and 4 time where her plans seem to backfire. This chapter of course is only the second Chansu...so here's the question to all of you. By a show of hands...do you want to see the scean where Hinata goes to the karaoke bar and sings a sexy song...only to attract someone else other then Naruto...or do you just want to see the love note scean and afterwards go to the cabin scean? The only difference that it would make is this...either 5 or 4 chapters would be with Hinata trying and failing to get Naruto's attention. Just wanna know...

Well...that's about it. I'll be waiting for your reviews before I deside to up the next chapter. Don't forget...it's that purple little button...that makes my day. Have a nice one!


	4. Sing it Sister! Part One

Author's Note: Oi Mina! What's up? Super sorry it took me forever to update, but I recently got a job and I'm in the middle of my finals. So much is going on and it's crazy! I'm going to try to update every two weeks at the most, so keep a look out for future updates. I don't have anything worth importance to tell all of you…besides my change in updating. Well, I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter…and just to let you know…I added a bit of surprise here and there…let me know what you think. That purple little button on the lower left hand corner is waiting for you. Don't forget to leave a review!

Important note: This chapter is divided into 2 parts…long story, put I couldn't up it up as a whole. So both parts are going up at the same time.

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Hey who's doing the disclaimer?

Sasuke: Don't know and don't care.

Sakura: Well we shouldn't let the readers hanging just cause you don't care.

Sasuke: That's not my problem now is it? They could skip this part…they don't have to read it.

Naruto: But it's important…it's all of that legal stuff and what not.

Hinata: Besides SP3234-sama could be in big trouble legally if she doesn't give proper acknowledgement.

Sasuke: And that's my problem…how?

Gaara: Well…let's just say that you won't be stuck in a cabin with Sakura-san.

Sasuke: (A thoughtful look on his face)

Sakura: (Sighing) Gosh I'll do it! SP3234 does not own the song "Milkshake" by Kelis, Fighting Dreamers or Harmonia and She does not own Naruto.

Naruto: She doesn't own me?

Sasuke: Not you…the anime/manga…dobe..

Naruto: But Naruto…that's my name isn't it…and she doesn't own me?

Everyone: YES!

SP3234: Ok…with that said, on with the show!

Naruto: Does she mean the anime or the Fanfic? Or is she talking about the manga?

SP3234 and Everyone: NEVERMIND!

Naruto: (To himself) Or is she talking about me?

Chapter 4

Part One

"Chasu # 3 Sing it Sister!"

A couple of days had passed since the cookie incident. Within those couple of days, Hinata was quite fearful of being anywhere near Naruto. She took it really hard; thinking that she almost killed the most important person in her life…someone who she loved dearly…it was traumatic! Hinata was currently sitting by herself outside of Konoha's ice cream polar. It was late in the day and she was relaxing from a long day of training. She was so focused on her thoughts and the milkshake in front of her, that she didn't notice that someone was now sitting in the once empty seat across from her. When she raised her head to acknowledge the new comer, she gasped in surprise.

"Naruto-kun?" She gasped with widen eyes.

"Hinata…" He said with a small smile on his face. "So where have you disappeared off to these past few days? I've hardly seen you around…"

She looked down at her milkshake and then looked back up, her violet eyes locked with sapphire ones. She began to feel uneasy and quickly looked away. "I've…I've been busy…" She said in a voice so low that Naruto hardly heard her.

The two of them remained in an awkward silence. Never once did Naruto's eyes leave Hinata, however it was a different story with Hinata. It was strange on her part, but she just couldn't be around him. So many emotions rushed through her veins and memories of that day continued to reply in her mind. Much to her surprise, she found warm wet tears rolling down her cheeks and a sob escaped her lips. She looked up once again to see that Naruto was still there looking at her with worried eyes.

"Hinata…are you ok?" He asked in a worried tone as he took his hand and placed it on top of her hand. Hinata jumped slightly at the touch and her tears suddenly broke loose as they began to roll down her cheeks like a water fall. Much to Naruto's surprise she suddenly stood up and started to walk away without a word. For a minute or so, he looked at her as she walked further and further away. His head tilted in confusion, this was not the Hinata that he knew…something was bothering her and he need to find out. He then stood up and ran after Hinata who was about 15 feet ahead of him.

"Hinata!" He called out to her as he ran. She stopped in her tracks at hearing him call out her name. She took in a deep breath when she heard his foot steps approaching her and finally stopping behind her. She turned around to see a very confused and worried Naruto looking down at her.

"What was that all about? Are you ok?" He began in a soft voice as he slowly took a step towards her. "Please tell me…it hurts me to see you like this."

Hinata looked down as she kicked around dust. By this time her tears had died down so she was a little more in control to express her feelings. She looked up at him and bit her lower lip. "Nartuo-kun…" She began in a low voice.

He didn't respond as his intense gaze told her that she had his full attention. "Naruto-kun…I…lied to you…" He gave her a confused look with out a word as she continued. "I haven't been as busy as I lead you to believe. It's just that…I was avoiding you…"

His eyes widen in surprise. "But…why? Did I do something wrong?" He asked with a hint of hurt in his voice.

She shook her head slowly as she looked up at him with fresh tears in her eyes. "No…never. It wasn't you…it was me. I…I…nearly killed you. I guess I'm still not over it but…it was so scary. I don't think I could ever forgive myself if something…" She was cut off as he stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her petite frame.

He honestly felt like kicking himself. Of course she would act strangely around him. It was only a few days ago since it happened and he honestly never expected that she would still be affected by it. "It's ok…it's ok…" He whispered softly. "It's not your fault. I have already forgiven you…because I know that you didn't do that on purpose. Before hand I really did have a great time hanging out with you." He wiped away a few tears that were rolling down her cheeks. His eyes locked with hers. "Besides," He continued "If it weren't for you're quick actions, I would have been as good as dead. Thank you for helping to save my life, Hinata-chan." He gave her a lopsided smile.

Her eyes widen in complete surprise at hearing the suffix that he used after her name. "Naruto-kun…" Was all that she managed to say, due to the fact that she was speechless. She open her mouth to say something else, however Naruto had cut in.

"Wait" He said as he held a finger up to her lips. "There's more that I have to say." He said softly. Hinata nodded her head as he continued. "Tonight we're going to the Karaoke club. It's going to be Gaara, Temari, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, my self and…you…if you'd like to come." He said with a smile.

Hinata nearly fainted. This was too good to be true…was she dreaming? Just to test, she decide to give herself a small pinch. Her face winched in pain…apparently she was awake. She felt her heart beat faster and her breathing was shallow. She saw that Nartuo was waiting for an answer, so she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Are you asking me out on a date Naruto-kun?" She asked shyly.

Naruto's eyes widen slightly at the unexpected question. His eyes soon soften and a warm smile appeared on his face. "I guess you could say that, so are you coming? He asked with hope in his eyes.

Without a moment's hesitation, she gave her answer. "Yes, I would love to go…thank you for being kind enough to invite me..." She said with a warm smile.

"Great!" He said cheerfully and he released his hold of her and took a couple of steps back. A boyish smile appeared on his face. "I'll be at your house at 7:00 to pick you up."

"That sounds good. I'll see you then Naruto-kun." She said.

"See ya later, Hinata-chan." He said with a wave of his hand as he disappeared in a whirl of fire. Hinata's eyes widen in surprise. _'I never knew that Naruto-kun could do that.'_ She thought to herself as she disappeared in a whirl of water.

Later on that night at Hinata's house

"Hinata! Are you ready yet? Naruto is going to be here in 25 minutes." Sakura shouted from the bottom steps.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan…it's just that I can't find anything to wear!" Hinata cried out from her room.

"You've been up there for an hour, if not more then that. Gosh! Women take too long to get ready!" Sasuke muttered under his breath as he stood next to his girlfriend.

Sakura turned her head sharply towards Sasuke and gave him a death glare which he avoided. "Hey…give her a break. It's her first date with Naruto."

"Well…if that's the case, then why are we here and not at the club waiting for them?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed over his chest.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the question. "Well duh…it's her first date and she's my friend. I thought that she might need some help." She said as she likewise crossed her arms over her chest. "Plus, I don't seem to recall inviting you to come here. I told you that I would meet up with you later but you insisted on coming anyway."

"Well, it's Naruto's first date and you don't see me over at his apartment helping him to get ready." He replied sarcastically.

Sakura took a good look the young man standing next to her. She had a slight look in her eyes and a frown appeared on her face. Sasuke saw the look and immediately knew he was in for it. Her frown deepened as she began to speak. "Sasuke-kun…this is a special night for her. Do you remember our first date? Do you remember how I looked?" She asked as she looked at him with questioning eyes.

A smirk appeared on his face as he nodded. "You looked beautiful." He said softly as he remembered that night of their first date.

She smiled at hearing is comment. "Yea…and it didn't take me ten minutes to get that way either. The thing with women is this. When we really love someone, we want to go the extra mile to look good for him. Everything in our eyes has to be perfect. There are other reasons as well, but I've been sworn to secrecy." She said with a smirk of her own.

Sasuke shook his head with a small smile as he walked back to the living room and sat on the couch to watch TV. Sakura turned her attention back to the top of the stairs. "Oi…Hinata-chan….do you need any help? You know, in looking for an outfit?" She shouted.

"That would be great, come on up!" She called out.

"Ok, I'm coming!" Sakura called out as she climbed the stairs to Hinata's room. "Sasuke-kun…do me a favor and open the door when the bell rings ok?" She called out over her shoulder as she continued up the stairs.

A minute later she found herself in front of Hinata's door. She knocked on the door and heard her friend inviting her in. Her eyes widen when she saw Hinata's room. Hinata's room was bigger and more spacious then her own. It looked like a room fit for a princess. As she looked around, she noticed that the walls had crown molding all around and that in the middle of the ceiling was a beautiful chandler. Across from the door she noticed a white couch with wooded clawed feet…Victorian style. To the right of it was a lounge chair in the same style. A side table with a lamp stood next to the couch.

To her right, next to the door, she saw an entertainment center. It held a 52 inch flat screen television with the Dish Network, a DVD player, an Xbox live…PS2…and a Game cube. She had a 5 disk CD player and two large towers that held different videogames, CD's and DVD's. To her left leaning against the wall was a large mirror with a gold frame around it. Along the left side of the room was a huge king sized bed with a wooden four post frame. On either side of the bed were large bay windows and under each window was a wooden night stand. The part of the room that was carpeted was where the bed was and the rest was cherry wood. As she looked over across from the bed, she notice two large French doors leading to the balcony which was a bit bigger then her's. She saw that there was a small garden, an iron table with a glass top and five chairs around it. To the far corner was a sitting swing set with a shade over it.

Sakura was impressed, to say the lest. She had never step one foot in her friend's room…despite the fact that they were friends since she was 12. This room was even better then the guest room that Naruto stayed in!

"Sakura…are you still there? I'm in the closet…you could come back here." Hinata said breaking Sakura away from her thoughts.

"Hai, I'm coming." Sakura said as she followed Hinata's voice. She walked across the room ton an opening in the wall next to the lounge chair. She saw that there was a short hallway with two doors on either side and a vanity table with spot lights above. She remembered hearing her friend's voice coming from the left, so she decided to go through that door. When she opened the door, her mouth hung open agape. Not only was she impressed at how big the room was…which was about 5x5…there was even a squared bench in the middle big enough to sit up to 8 people! However, that was not what kept the shock look on Sakura's face. At present, instead of seeing everything in it's respected place, there were cloths and shoes thrown about on the floor and Hinata was running around with nothing but a towel wrapped around her and a smaller towel was wrapped around her head.

"Hinata-chan?" She said in a questioning voice.

Hinata turned her attention to the new comer. "15 minutes…he'll be here in 15 minutes and…and…I'M NOT READY!" She cried out in a panic.

"Why are you still in a towel?" Sakura asked as she sat down on the bench, all the while looking at her friend.

"Well, before I stepped into the shower, I had an outfit set aside for me to wear. However, when I came out and saw it again, I hated it. Since then I've been looking for the perfect outfit. Everything looks all wrong!" She sighed as she sat down next to me, her elbows resting on her lap and her chin on the palm of her hand.

"I see…" Sakura said as she nodded her head. She then stood up and looked around the room. In less then 5 minutes she had a black dress in hand. It was a spaghetti strap with a low back and a V shaped neck line front. In her other hand, she held a pair of black high heeled sandals. Hinata noticed the outfit in Sakura's hand and gave her a raised eyebrow.

Sakura sighed inwardly at the look her friend was giving her. "It's evening wear…and besides…black looks great on everyone." She said with a shrug of her shoulders as she walked over to her friend and handed her the outfit. "Do you keep your jewelry in your vanity draw?" She asked.

"Yeah…um…it's in the top right draw." She said softly.

Sakura nodded her head. As she left the room, she turned back to her friend and gave her a smile. "I'll do your hair as well." She said as she left the room.

Another 10 minutes had pass by the time Sakura was finished with Hinata. The dress that she wore fell a few inches above her knee and hugged every curve of her body. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail with the loose end in spiral curls. She had a smoky effect done on the lid of her eyes and her lips were a perfect shade of red. In short…she looked gorgeous.

Sakura smiled at the work that she had done and Hinata was left speechless as she stared at herself in the mirror. "Wow…thanks a lot Sakura-chan…I don't know what I would do with out your help." Hinata said as she looked her self over once again. Just then the door bell rang and a few minutes later they heard Sasuke calling out that Naruto was there. Sakura look at her friend and likewise with Hinata.

"Are you ready to knock him out of his shoes?" She asked with a sly smile.

She gave a sly smile of her own as she walked to her bedroom door and turned to look at her friend. "As ready as I'll ever be…" She said as they both left the room.

Meanwhile down at the foot of the stairs…

"So…where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he stood next to Sasuke with his hands in his pocket. He was wearing black diesel jeans, a plan black fitted t-shirt with an opened button down, short sleeved orange dress shirt and black boots. Sasuke was wearing a similar outfit, except for his jeans were a dark blue and he wore a white fitted t-shirt under a navy blue button down, short sleeved dress shirt.

"She's up stairs helping Hinata get ready." Sasuke reply plainly with out looking at his friend.

Naruto nodded his head. For a while neither one said a word. Their silence was broken when they saw Sakura at the top of the stairs walking towards them. Naruto's eyes were slightly widened when he saw his friend walk down the stairs toward them. She wore a black mini skirt, a red halter top with a low neck line that barley showed her cleavage and black sling back heals. Her hair hung loosely down to her waist.

"You look amazing!" Naruto said with a smile while Sasuke was silent but gave his girlfriend a smirk.

"Thank you Naruto, you really nice yourself." Sakura said with a warm smile towards her friend.

"So…where is she?" Sasuke asked as he looked around for Hinata.

"She's waiting upstairs until I give her the ok for her to come down." She said with a mischievous smile.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said in a low voice that held a bit of annoyance in it.

She ignored her boyfriend as she turned her attention to the stairs. "Oi…Hinata-chan! Come on out!" Sakura called out. Not a minute later both Sasuke and Naruto drew their attention back to the top of the stairs. As Hinata walked down the stairs, "Hey Baby" by Gwen Stefani could be heard in the back ground. Both boys had their mouths hung open agape as she walked down the stairs. Naruto was in more of a daze then Sasuke though…he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her.

"Hinata-chan…" He gasped as she walked straight to him.

Hinata gave him a sly smile. "Yes Naruto-kun?" She said as she stood right in front of him.

For a minute, Naruto was left speechless. "You look…you look…" He began but Hinata stopped him from speaking further by placing a finger to his lips.

"I know what you're trying to say Naruto-kun…the look in your eyes says it all." She smiled warmly as she took his hand into her own. "Let's get going." She said as she pulled him to the door and he followed close behind like a love sick puppy. Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke who still had a look of shock written across his face.

"You did a great job Sakura-chan…an amazing job." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Well…of course I did. I wanted her to experience with Naruto the same love that you and I share…did you not see the look of lust and desire in his eyes!" Sakura said with stairs in her eyes.

Sasuke hung his head low when he saw the look that his girlfriend had on her face. "Please tell me that you didn't go into Matchmaker Sakura mode when I was gone..." He said in a low voice mentally pleading that she didn't.

Sakura gave him a pout. "Me? Matchmaking? Whatever gave you that idea?" She asked as she walked towards the door without looking back. Sasuke shook his head as he followed closely behind her. _'I hope that she didn't cause any damage when I was gone.'_ He thought to himself.


	5. Sing it Sister! Part Two

Author's Note: Here is the continuation of ch 4. Enjoy….and don't forget about the purple button on the bottom left….

* * *

At the Karaoke Club… 

The four of them walked into the club. It was pretty dark except for the few strobe lights...and other lights. Up ahead they saw Temari and Gaara sitting at a large table waiting for them. Garra spotted his friends and called them over. When the four reached the table Naruto sat next to Temari, followed by Hinata…Sasuke and then Sakura. From the moment Hinata reached the table, Gaara couldn't keep his eyes off from her. While Naruto and Hinata were clueless and dense, everyone else at the table noticed what Gaara was doing. Sakura turned to face him and tried her best to strike up a conversation with him. "So…Gaara-sama…how long are you planning on staying here?" She asked loudly over the music.

Gaara finally broke his attention from Hinata and turned to look at Sakura. "Oh…hi Sakura-san…I'm sorry…I didn't catch what you were saying before."

Sakura smiled as she repeated herself. "I was asking you how long you were going to stay in Konoha."

"Oh…I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. I have an important meeting with Tsunade-sama tomorrow morning." He said informatively as he looked at Sakura. However, once in a while he would return his glance back to Hinata who was currently in a deep conversation with Naruto. Sakura notice this and had a half smile on her face.

"Hey Gaara-sama…wanna dance?" She asked as she stood up and extended her hand out to him. He looked up at her with confusion written across his face but he accepted the offer. Before they left, Sakura bend down and whispered something in Sasuke's ear and he nodded at what she had said. She then turned her attention back to Gaara and led him out to the dance floor. As they walked out on the floor, as fast number was playing. However, as soon as they began to dance, a slow song came on. Both of them hesitated before stepping closer together to dance.

As they moved side to side, Sakura looked up at her friend with a warm smile on her face. "Oi…Gaara-sama…what do you think of Hinata-chan?" She asked.

Gaara looked down at her; he was taken aback by the sudden question but answered anyway. "What do you mean?" He asked while giving her a questioning look.

Sakura shook her head and gave him a smirk. "You are not that good at lying…everyone except for Hinata and Naruto…knows that you have been checking out Hinata ever since we got here. What's up with that? Do you have a thing for her or something?" She asked without once looking away.

He looked over her shoulder and for a moment he didn't reply. Suddenly he looked at her and an unreadable look was on his face. "I don't know what you are talking about…" He said in a very calm voice. Before Sakura could open her mouth to protest, the song ended. Gaara took a step back and gave her plan look. "Thank you for the dance Sakura-san…but I think that it's best that we return to our seats now." Without another word, he walked past her to the table. Sakura followed close behind with a dumbstruck look on her face.

Sometime had passed and everyone was eating, dancing and having a great time. Even Naruto and Hinata shared quite a few slow numbers together. As they talked amongst themselves, the music suddenly stopped and they were interrupted by the announcer.

"Hey everyone! I'm glad to see so many of Konoha's young beautiful adolences here tonight…enjoying the bloom of their youth!" The announcer called out in excitement.

Everyone at the table hung their heads low. "I didn't know that the weirdo was going to be the announcer for Karaoke night!" Sasuke Muttered under his breath as he shook his head.

"Gai-sensei is not a weirdo! He's the best!" A black haired shinobi called out from a cross the club.

"It's ok Lee…It's ok…sometimes they envy me because of my good looks." Gai said with a proud look on his face. "But enough about me…tonight we are having a karaoke contest. Many can enter but few will win…sorry I always wanted to say that." He said with a smile.

"Anyway," He continued "The winner of tonight's Karaoke contest will get a year pass to Ichumakru's Raman restaurant!" Crickets were almost heard in the audience, that is until Naruto ran up to the stage jumping up and down. "Me first!" He shouted, "Let me go first…I love that restaurant!"

Gai looked down at the hyperactive blond haired shinobi and gave him a warm smile. "Quite the firecracker aren't we?" He said.

"Raman…raman…my precious…" Naruto said as he ran around the stage.

"Hey can someone get his guy a bowl of raman before he starts?" Gai asked as he looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "I feel that he is going through the stages of youth with vigor!"

"Hai Gai-sensei!" Lee said as he shot up from his seat and ran to the kitchen at high speed. Minutes later, Naruto had finished his bowl of raman and choose his song to sing. He was singing Fighting Dreamers, he was actually so good that he had most people stand up and dancing! Hinata blushed slightly as he walked off the stage towards their table and sang in front of her. He took her by the hand and spun her round once before returning to the stage with Hinata falling back to her seat with her heart racing.

When he finished a few others from her table got up on the stage and sang. Sakura and Temari were singing Harmonia, Sasuke chose not to sing as well as Gaara. "Oi…Hinata…aren't you going to sing?" Sakura asked from across the table.

"Uh…I don't think so…" She said as she shook her head.

Temari looked over at her friend with a shocked look. "Are you kidding? Hinata, I've heard you a few times…you've got an amazing voice. I think that you have what it takes to win."

Sakura then stood up and walked around the table to where Hinata sat. She bent down next to her friend and whispered into her ears, "If you win, you could give to pass to Naruto…he would be eternally grateful…plus it's a great way to impress him with your talents…" With that she stood up and walked back to her seat. Hinata still had an unsure look on her face that is until a certain someone gave her an extra boost.

"Can you really sing Hinata-chan? I've never heard you sing before. I'd love to hear you sing." Naruto said with a smile as he looked at the girl sitting next to him.

"Really?" She asked with widen eyes.

"Of course…besides I'll be here…so if you start to get nervious, know that you at lest have one person cheering you on." He said as he wrapped an arm around her. Everyone at the table agreed with him and encouraged her. With the support of her friends, Hinata stood up and walked up to the stage. She could hear the cheers of her friends as she stood on the stage.

"So what song are you going to sing?" Gai asked as he looked down at the girl standing next to him.

"Ano…I'm going to sing "Milkshake" by Kelis." Hinata said in a small voice into the mic that was given her.

"Oh…a spicy number…well…show us what you've got." Gai said as he stepped off the stage giving Hinata the spot light. She squinted and looked around for her table. When she spotted it, she saw that her love interest was giving her his full attention. She gave a shy smile before the music started. Once it started to play, her whole domineer completely changed and she started to move her body to the beat of the music.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard _

_And their like _

_It's better then yours _

_Damn right it's better then yours _

_I can teach you _

_But I have to charge _

Hinata started to walk across the stage swinging her hips as she walked. She automatically had all the guys attention. Their eyes locked on her with their mouths opened agape. Even Sasuke fell in the trance…that is until Sakura knocked him across the head. Naruto for the most part was impressed that she would sing a song like that and paid keen attention to her performance. However, his stomach began to give him trouble. He tried to ignore the pain but it became too much for him to bear. He quietly stood up and made his way to the rest room.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard _

_And their like _

_It's better then yours _

_Damn right it's better then yours _

_I can teach you _

_But I have to charge _

_I know you want it _

_The thing that make me _

_What the guys go crazy for _

_They lose their minds _

_The way I wind _

_I think it's time _

Hinata rotated her hips as she lowered herself to the ground then back up. She had a very seductive look written across her face which made all the guys in the room nearly fall off their chairs. Suddenly, out of nowhere Neji jumped up from his seat and in a big brother like matter shouted, "Hey Hinata-sama! Stop moving your hips like that! And can someone get her some proper clothing? She's practically naked!" Tenten grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and yanked him back down; all the while Hinata ignored her cousin's out burst.

She continued to move around the stage dancing in a very seductive matter.

_La-la-la-la _

_Warm it up _

_The boys are waiting _

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard _

_And their like _

_It's better then yours _

_Damn right it's better then yours _

_I can teach you _

_But I have to charge _

_La-la-la-la _

_Warm it up _

_The boys are waiting _

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard _

_And their like _

_It's better then yours _

_Damn right it's better then yours _

_I can teach you _

_But I have to charge _

"Woo! Shake what your momma gave ya!" A random guy shouted from the audience.

"Hey! That's my cousin that you're hooting at…back off!" Neji shouted

"Yea…she's your cousin…you can't date her…" He then turned his attention back to the stage where Hinata was still dancing in a seductive matter. "Come this way and give me your milkshake baby!" He hooted again.

"That's it! You asked for it!" Neji shouted. "Byakugan!" He then ran at high speed and proceeded to beat the crap out of the guy. Tenten followed close by and tried with all of her might to hold her boyfriend back.

"Hey Neji-kun keep it together!" She shouted as she held him back.

"Let me go! No one can talk about my cousin like that and get away with it!" He broke free and pounced on the guy again.

Once again Hinata kept her focus on doing the best job that she could.

Meanwhile in the bathroom…

"Man! What the heck did I eat?" Naruto muttered to himself. He was about to get up once again, but his stomach had other plans for him.

"I can't believe I'm missing Hinata-chan's performance! She'll be so disappointed!" He said with a frown as he groaned in pain.

Back with Hinata… 

_I see you're on it _

_You want me to teach you thee _

_Techniques that freaks these boys _

_It can't be brought _

_Just know, thieves get caught _

_Watch if your smart _

Hinata then walked off the stage towards the table where she was sitting at. She danced around and moved her hips. It just so happen that when she was dancing and singing she was standing right next to Gaara, who's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Just then she noticed that one person in particular was missing and look of disappointment crossed her face for a split second before she shook the thought off. _'Oh, Naruto-kun must have gotten thing to drink really quick…he'll be right back.'_ Knowing that her love interest was somewhere in the club, she continued to give it her all. She walked back to the stage and really gave it her all.

_La-la-la-la _

_Warm it up _

_The boys are waiting _

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard _

_And their like _

_It's better then yours _

_Damn right it's better then yours _

_I can teach you _

_But I have to charge _

_La-la-la-la _

_Warm it up _

_The boys are waiting _

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard _

_And their like _

_It's better then yours _

_Damn right it's better then yours _

_I can teach you _

_But I have to charge _

Before long, Hinata noticed that a crowd of boys were swarming around the stage like flies…heck even some of them where up on the stage dancing with her! Even Gaara and Sasuke tried to run to the stage but of course Temari and Sakura held them back.

"Oh for the love of all that is good can someone please get those sex craze boys off the stage!" Neji cried out.

"But she's enjoying the time of her youth! Let her blossom like a beautiful flower!" Lee said as shot up from his seat with both fist in the air.

"Oh shut up!" Neji and Tenten said at the same time.

_Oh once you get involved _

_Everyone will this way-so _

_You must maintain your charm _

_Same time maintain your halo _

_Just get the perfect blend _

_Plus what you have within _

_Then next, his eyes are squint, _

_Then he's picked up your scent _

_La-la-la-la _

_Warm it up _

_The boys are waiting _

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard _

_And their like _

_It's better then yours _

_Damn right it's better then yours _

_I can teach you _

_But I have to charge _

_La-la-la-la _

_Warm it up _

_The boys are waiting _

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard _

_And their like _

_It's better then yours _

_Damn right it's better then yours _

_I can teach you _

_But I have to charge _

When she finished the room erupted in hoots and howls…into cheers and encores. Gai came back on the stage with a huge smile on his face. "I believe we've found ourselves a winner!" He said as he took her free hand and held it up above her head. She took a little bow while everyone continued to cheer. He gave her the pass and she stepped off the stage. When she walked over to her table, she noticed that he still wasn't there.

"Wow…girl…you burned up this house!" Temari said with a smile on her face.

Both Gaara and Sasuke remind silent as they gave her a look of shock. "Amazing!" They both gasped at the same time.

Hinata turned her attention to her friend. "Sakura, where is he?" She asked in a worried voice.

"Where is who?" Sakura asked looking up at her friend with confusion written on her face.

"Naruto-kun…that's who!" She cried out. Her eyes widen in surprise at her out burst. Sakura gave her friend a puzzled look. She turned to look where he was suppose to be but saw an empty seat. She looked back at Hinata.

"He must have gone to the bathroom or something…I'm sure he was here the whole time…don't worry about it." She said casually.

"Uh…I'd hate to burst your bubble Sakura…but he left before she began to sing and hasn't come back." Temari piped in.

Hinata turned to her friend with a look of hurt in her eyes. She really didn't want to believe that he would lie to her like that. Before she could utter another word, the said shinobi walked back to the table and sat back down while he rested his head on the table. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata said in a low voice as she looked at him with worried eyes. She made her way around the table and sat next to him. "Naruto-kun…are you ok." She asked in a soft voice.

Naruto's head shot up and he turned his head to look at the girl sitting next to him. "Hinata-chan! Your finished already? I missed the whole thing?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"Well duh! Of course you did…she even won for crying out loud!" Sakura said as she gave Naruto death glares. "How could you do that after promising her that you would be here?" A pout fell across her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I didn't mean to!" He shot back; he then turned his attention to Hinata. "Please forgive me Hinata-chan, I really didn't want to miss it…honest!" He held up his right hand. "It's just that my stomach started to give me problems and I was stuck in the bathroom the whole time." He said with a frown. His sapphire eyes seemed to sparkle and Hinata couldn't help but to smile at his innocence.

"I forgive you Naruto-kun…" A blush appeared on her face as a thought came to her mind. She stood up and extended her hand to Naruto. "Come, I'll take you home." She held out her hand and he took it.

"That's very kind of you…thanks." He said with a smile.

"No problem." She said returning the smile. She then turned her attention to everyone sitting at the table. "I'm sorry, but I have to call this night short. I'll see all of you later." With a wave of her hand, both her and Naruto walked out of the club.

"Hinata-chan…you really don't have to do this." He said as the two of them were walking to her car. She looked up at him and a warm smile adorned her face.

"Naruto-kun…I'm not doing this because I have to, I'm doing this because I want to. Now stop trying to be modest. I'm going to take you home and that's that." She said softly yet firmly.

Naruto looked down at her and a small smile formed on his face as he kept silent. It honestly amazed him. She grew up so much over the years. The once shy girl was now so outgoing and full of confidence. As she walked a bit further ahead of him, he took the time to notice the change in her body as well. Had he known that she would grow up to be this beautiful, he would have spent his time running after her instead of running after Sakura.

About 15 minutes had passed when the reached the front of Naruto's apartment. Hinata stepped out of the car and opened Naruto's door and helped him out.

"Hey, I thought that was my job." He said jokingly. She looked up at him and a small smile formed on her face. Before she could say a word his face twisted in pain. "Oh!" He moaned in pain.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped in surprise.

"Sorry…I'm just not feeling all that great." He said in a low voice as he held his stomach.

"Where is your apartment?" She asked sternly.

He was slightly taken aback by her tone but answered anyway. "Uh…go up the stairs…make a right." He paused as his face twisted in pain again. "At the top of the stairs make a right and it's 4 doors down to your left." All the while Hinata nodded her head. When he had finished she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. A second later they disappeared in a whirl of water. A couple of seconds later, they reappeared in the middle of Naruto's living room.

"Go to your room and change for bed. I'll make you something to help you feel better." She said in a soft directive tone. Without a word of protest, he did as was told. He didn't know why, but he really liked this side of Hinata…he never saw it before.

10 minutes had passed and Hinata was sitting next to Naruto who was reclined on his bed with his back resting on the head board. He was sipping a tea that Hinata had made and was intently starting to feel better.

"Hinata-chan…" He whispered as he looked at her. There was no light in the room except for the moonlight that shone through the widow. The moonlight against her skin almost made it look like she was glowing. It took Naruto's breath away at how beautiful she was. "You are so beautiful…" He whispered.

Hinata's eyes widen in surprise. "Naruto-kun…" She gasped. However, she was cut off as he held a finger to her lips.

"Wait…let me finish. I meant what I said. Over the years you have grown so much…into this beautiful woman…who is so amazing in so many ways. I'm sorry that it took me this long to realize it. You've always been so kind to me…even when we were younger and I didn't even pay much attention to you. Please forgive me." He whispered as he rested his head on his pillow and laid down on his back. His eyes were slowly starting to close as sleep was beginning to take it's toll on him.

Hinata smiled warmly as a single tear rolled down her cheeks. He never said anything like this to her and for him to be this honest with her, she was touched. She ran her hand down across his cheek. "I always have forgiven you and I always will…" She whispered. A smile crossed his lips at her touch.

"Hinata-chan…" He whispered softly. As he closed his eyes.

"Hum?" Said as she began to run her fingers through his hair.

"Thanks for helping to make me feel better." He said with a smile.

"Your welcome." She whispered as she released a yawn.

"Hey…you seem tired. I don't think that it's safe for you to drive if you feel tired. I know you may not feel comfortable about it, but you could spend the night here tonight." As he said that he sat up. "I'll go and sleep on the couch and you could sleep in here." He said as he began to climb out of the bed.

"Are you sure that it's ok with you?" She asked unsurely.

"Of course I am. I don't want anything to happen to you…" His voice trailed off. "I'm just worried that if you are tired and you go out there…something bad could happen to you and I don't want that to happen. I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt." He said softly. By this time he was sitting at the edge of the bed next to Hinata.

She bit her lower lip as she thought for a moment. Truthfully, she really was feeling tired and she didn't want to take the risk. She turned her head to look up at Naruto. "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"Ok." He said as he stood up. "I'll get you a t-shirt to change into and extra blankets and pillows. You could also use my phone to call your parents."

"Thank you." She said as she stood up. "Ano…where is the phone?"

"You could use the phone in here or in the kitchen…your choice." He said with a smile.

"Well, I'll use it in the kitchen so that you can do what you have to do." She said as she walked over to the door. The sound of her heels echoed as they walked closer to the door. She stopped as she turned around to look at Naruto. "Thank you Naruto-kun." She said with a smile.

About 10 minutes passed and it was now Hinata who lied down on Naruto's bed and Naruto who sat on the edge next to her. Yet again the room was dark and the light of the moon seemed to glow even brighter. She looked even more peaceful and beautiful when she was a sleep. He had to laugh inwardly as he looked at her. Not even 3 minutes after lying down, she closed her eyes and fell fast a sleep. He was glad that in that condition, she didn't drive home.

As she did for him, he ran his fingers through her now loose hair. She smiled in her sleep at his touch. Feeling sleepy himself, he stood up and began to head out of the room. However, before he left her side he bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Hinata-chan…sleep tight…" As he walked to the door he stopped at the door frame and turned around. "I love you." He whispered as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Hey Mina!...sorry about the confussion if there were any...gosh! I had a hard time uploading this as a whole chapter! Anyway...I hope that you all enjoyed it, I'll update again in a couple of weeks...until then, Ja Ne!


	6. Welcome to the marrygoround called Love

AN: Sorry about taking so long to update…my schedule has been crazy…especially since I took that weekend to go to the that anime convention (Read AN at end of story for details). Anyway just to let you know…a heck of a lot of things are going to happen in this chappie. Gosh! Can you believe it? Finally next chapter is the cabin scene…and I'll do you all a favor and make it extra long…that way you can see the first part of them getting stuck in the cabin.

For those of you who are not fans of Sasuke and Sakura parings…WARNING: They are in this chappie! Plus there is a shocker….but you'll find out soon enough. Laughs evilly Just a reminder…NO FLAMES!...not that I have received any for this story…but I had to mention it cause I hate them…AGH! SO ANNOYING! Don't forget the purple button…it really makes my day to read ur reviews. As a matter of fact…I really want to thank all of you. Now I'm at…51 review?...yeah that's it…but I'm thrilled any old way…so keep it coming! Well…I'll let you get to this reading after this very long Author's Note…goman mina…

P.S: If you could think of a better name of this chapter let me know please

* * *

Disclaimer: "Insert name of anime" will never ever belong to me…gosh that sucks!

* * *

_Stuck in a cabin Ch. 5_

_Welcome to the marry-go-around called love_

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened. The bright sunlight shining through the window blinded her. She shield her eyes from the light with her hand. Slowly she lowered her hand and readjusted her eye sight to see well. The room she was currently in was half the size of Sakura's room. The color on the wall was a state blue and the floor was a dark wooden color. Most of the furniture in the room was wooden as well. The bed was a full sized bed with a night stand on either side. To her left was a large long window and opposite of that was a long dresser. In front of the bed was the door leading outside of the room. To the right of it was an entertainment center that held a 20 inch t.v, DVD player and an Xbox. Right next to that was a small bookshelf that held books, DVD's and video games. All in all, Hinata was quite impressed with the neatness and contentment of his room. 

As she sat up and rested her back on the head board, the door to the room knocked.

"Hinata-chan are you awake?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

"Yea, I just woke up. You could come in if you want." She said as she quickly fixed her hair making sure it was presentable.

Naruto opened the door and Hinata immediately saw his energetic attitude. "Good morning Hinata-chan!" He said in his usual energetic tone. She smiled at his early morning attitude. She was about to say something when she stopped with a gasp escaping her lips. In his hand she noticed a tray of food.

"Naruto-kun, what's that?" She asked in a shocked voice. She already had an idea what of he was going to say, however it was the only thing that managed to escape her lips.

"Oh this?" He said looking down at the tray. A wide smile appeared across his lips. "Oh, I was hungry and decided to make myself breakfast."

Hinata raised her eyebrow and a sweat drop appeared behind her head. She knew it was too good to be true. "Oh…" Was all that came out of her mouth in a soft tone.

He gave her a boyish smile as he walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. His sapphire eyes locked with violet ones. "Really," He began in a serious tone. "I thought that it would be nice to make you breakfast in bed. That way you could have more time to relax." Once again the sparkle returned to his eyes.

Hinata's eyes widen in surprise. She almost started to cry, because this was the first time that any one brought her breakfast in bed.

"Naruto-kun…" She gasped

"Here," He said handing her the tray which held a cup of orange juice, eggs, bacon, whole wheat toast, 2 pancakes and a fruit salad. "I made another tray for myself so that way we could sit in here and talk...and eat of course." With that said he got up and walked out of the room. A minute later, he came back with a tray and a chair.

"This looks very good. No one has ever done for me. You really didn't have through all of this trouble." She said with a warm smile as she began to eat. "Wow...this is great!"

"Thank you." He said as he too began to eat. "Besides, I wanted to do this for you. It's a make up from last night." He paused and looked straight into her eyes. The look in his eyes changed for a split second but long enough for Hinata to see it. It was a loving look, the kind of look that she would always give him. As quickly as the look came it was gone and the warm energetic look was once again in his eyes.

That look never once left her mind. All she could think about now was that look. She truly didn't know what to think anymore...were they more then friends or just friends. It drove her to the point where she wanted to breakdown and finally ask him. But shyness and uncertainty always played a part in her decision. She sighed inwardly as she continued with her breakfast. Another lost opportunity! "It's no big deal...it wasn't that bad...at least we were able to spend some time together afterwards."

For a while he was silent as he continued to eat his breakfast. She noticed that he glanced in her direction every once in a while. Every time he saw her looking at him, he looked away with a blush.

"Yea...I know..." He finally said in a low voice. "It's just that last night I had such a great time with you...I didn't want it to end so soon and we didn't get to enjoy the whole night together." He gave her a small smile as he looked at her.

She looked at him for a moment not even saying a word. Honestly she couldn't put a finger on it. He was acting differently towards her and she didn't know why. As friends the two of them were close. Always hanging out and talking to each other for hours at a time. They both considered each other as best friends. However last night she noticed that the way that he looked at her and talked to her...it was different from any other time. Everything that he had said was now in the forefront of her thoughts.

"Did you mean what you said to me last night?" She suddenly asked as she gave him a serious look.

His eyes widen then soften at the sudden question. He tore his gaze away from her and took awhile before he answered. "Of course I meant it…every word." He placed the tray down on the floor and turned to look at Hinata. "I really like you." He said in a soft tone as he grabbed her hand into his with a wide smile.

Hinata blanked once, then twice. The wind was completely knocked out of her. Quite frankly, this had to be a dream. Something like this would only happen in her wildest dreams (and then some...). She sat in silence as she looked blankly at him. He likewise kept his gaze on her not saying a word.

"Na...Naruto...Naruto-kun..." She finally gasped in shock. Without another word, she threw herself towards the unexpected Naruto, thus knocking him backwards on the bed. The next thing she knew, she found her self laying on top of him. A deep blush appeared across her cheeks as she quickly moved away from him.

"I see that you feel the same...you're even moving on the fast lane of this relationship huh? I didn't know you were that type of girl, Hinata-chan." He said with a sly smile and a raised eyebrow.

She playfully punched him in the arm. His face twitched in mock pain. "Oh shut up..." She said in a low voice. A huge smile then appeared on her face. "Of course I feel the same...I always have and always will."

He smiled as he sat up and then stood up. Likewise Hinata also stood up. She once again found herself wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. It amazed her at that moment...hearing his heart beat matching her own. They stood that way for a while before Naruto pulled away. He looked down as gave her a warm smile which she returned.

"Well..." He said slowly.

"Well..." She repeated.

"I have to get ready to leave..." He said after a moment of silence.

Hinata stood dumbfound for a minute. She tilted her head slightly and her eyes widen in disbelief. "Come again?" She said taken aback.

Naruto smiled at her reaction. "Well, I'm glad that we had breakfast together, but I have to see Granny-sama this morning. It's some important meeting."

"Oh…" Hinata said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She took a step back away from Naruto as she sat back down on his bed.

He sat down next to her and cupped his right hand under her chin. A warm and loving smile adorned his glowing face. "Don't be sad Hinata-chan. I know this may be unexpected but I promise to make it up to you."

Hinata raised one of her eyebrows as she looked at Naruto with questioning eyes. "Really?" She said half sarcastically/ half questioningly.

A small smirk appeared across his face. "Does this look like a face that would lie to someone who he cares about?" He questioned with an innocent look.

She couldn't help but to smile at both the comment and the look on his face. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you so much." She whispered.

For a moment Naruto didn't say a word as he looked down to see the young woman in his arms. To him this felt right, it's were he belonged…holding on to someone who loves him as much as he loves her. It was total bliss to him. He lowered his head and gently kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." He whispered.

The rest of the day seemed to go by quickly. Before Naruto left, both he and Hinata made arrangements to meet up later on so that they could go out for dinner and enjoy each others company. The new couple felt as if they were floating on cloud nine. Everyone who crossed their paths that day either thought they lost their minds or that something really good must have happened to make them smile so much that they were practically binding everyone.

Else where in Konoha, Sakura and Sasuke were sitting outside of Konoha's Ice Cream Polar. It was a warm and beautiful day. As they sat, Sasuke was drinking his milkshake while Sakura was casually licking her ice cream. They had a great view of the lake and the bridge, which was across the street from them.

"It's such a beautiful day isn't it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she licked her ice cream.

"It's too hot." He said as he pulled at the collar of his shirt and at the same time turned his attention to the park across the street.

"But we're sitting in the shade aren't we? It's less hot in the shade." She said as she too turned her attention to the park across the street.

"I can't wait until we leave for that vacation." He muttered under his breath as he took sip of his milkshake.

"But it's going to be so cold!" Sakura said with a childish pout as she crossed her arms under her chest and looked back towards him. "Gosh! It's not like that's the only mansion that you have outside of Konoha. You have more then one don't you?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep…I've got about 2 more. But it's hot where they are located." He said with a smirk.

"AGH!" Sakura growled in annoyance as she looked away from her smirking boyfriend.

"Besides, we're going to the snow country. Of course it's going to be cold." He said as he took another sip of his milkshake. He waited for a response from her but didn't hear a word coming from her. "Are you all out of complaints?" He asked mockingly.

"Hum?" She said as she turned her attention back to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

A sweat drop appeared behind his head as he lowered his head. "Never mind." He said in an annoyed voice. Sure she always wanted his attention, but one of the very few times he starts a conversation she completely spaces out!

Noticing the look on his face, Sakura gave him an apologetic look. "Oh…I'm sorry about that Sasuke-kun. It's just that I noticed Hinata-chan standing alone at the bridge. See…look." She pointed to the lone Hyuuga across the street. "She looks like she's waiting for someone." She said more to herself.

"Shouldn't you be minding your own business?" He said in a low voice.

"I'm just looking out for her…you know just in case…" She said waving a hand at him as she kept her eyes on her friend across the street.

"Yeah right…" Sasuke muttered to himself sarcastically.

A moment passed by with neither saying a word, then Sakura suddenly spoke.

"Oh, I didn't know Hinata was going to meet up with Gaara…I wonder what they are talking about?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

She was leaning her back on the railing of the bridge as she sighed deeply. She once again looked at her watch. 

"I wonder where he could be?" She whispered to herself. It was already 4:30. As she looked around, she noticed a familiar face heading in her direction. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Gaara-sama. How are you?" She said in a soft cheerful tone.

"Hinata-chan…" He said as he walked closer to her.

Her eyes widened at hearing the suffix at the end of her name. _NO WAY!_ She thought to herself with widen eyes. Normally he would call her Hinata-sama…so what was with the sudden change?

"I was looking for you all over the place." He said as he stood in front of her. "Today is my last day visiting Konoha. I wanted to see you before I leave." His eyes looked down into her own…the look that he was giving her suddenly made her feel uncomfortable.

"You…you did?" She asked in a small voice as she took a step back. However with every step she took, he would advance one step. She swallowed hard as nervousness now took over her.

"W…w…why? She stuttered as she continued to back up.

"Because," He said as he took another step towards her. A lustful look appeared in his eyes as he flirty smil at her. He then took one large step towards her and wrapped his arms around her small waist bring her closer to his body. "I have something very important to tell you." He whispered in a husky tone in her ears.

* * *

Sakura was intensely watching the scene taking place across the street. She had completely ignored Sasuke's comment from before about minding her own business. 

_But this looks so interesting…I wonder what they are talking about…_She thought to herself as she took a sip of her soda. The soda didn't make it down her throat since she spit it out due to seeing Gaara suddenly grabbing Hinata around the waist. _What the heck!_ She gasped.

"Hey…what the heck!" Sasuke cried out, since the soda that Sakura had spitted out was now all over him.

Sakura whipped her head in the direction of his out burst. "Huh?" She questioned as she looked at her boyfriend. She noticed that he was covered with the soda that she spitted out.

"Opps! Sorry Sasuke-kun. But you won't believe what's going on across the street! Gaara-"But she was cut off as Sasuke interrupted her.

"Will you ever learn? Back off…you wouldn't like it if someone spied on you." He said in an annoyed voice. Subconsciously though, he turned his attention to the park. Now it was his turn to spit out the soda that he had in his mouth. This time it sprayed in Sakura's direction.

Normally Sakura would have reacted, but the scene that both she and Sasuke saw left them in complete shock. "Oh my gosh!" They both said in unison.

* * *

She gasped at his sudden touch and swallowed hard once again as she looked up and locked her violet eyes with his intense light green eyes. Suddenly she felt as if she were in a trance. 

"Gaara…" She said just above a whisper as her breathing became fast and rapid.

"I love you." He said in a low voice cutting her off. "I never knew it until just recently. You are one of the most beautiful kunoichi's I have ever seen. I've always had an interest in you but I could never bring myself to tell you." He said quickly.

Hinata was left speechless. What was she to say? What was she to think? Here was one of her FRIEND'S tell her that he was in love with her! There were no words for this moment. She would expect to hear this from Naruto…and she has…

_Oh gosh! Naruto-kun! If he sees us like this…oh please don't let him come now…please! _She silently pleaded to herself.

"Gaara-sama…" She whispered. Now in her right mind, she had every good opportunity to get away…

"Just call me Gaara-kun…" He whispered as he began to lower his head for his lips to meet hers'. Yep…anytime now she would break loose and run in the opposite direction. Heck she already had a man didn't she? Yep…the one and only Naruto…Naruto-kun that is…Blond hair, Sapphire eyes and the goofiest smile…

"Ga…ara…kun…" She breathed out as she closed her eyes when their lips made contact. WRONG…WRONG…This is all wrong! Remember Naruto-kun? NA-RU-TO-KUN! Oh gosh…I give up!

"Hin…Hinata-chan…?" She heard someone gasp. That interruption was enough to bring Hinata back to reality. The reality that she was in another guy's arms…kissing another guy who was NOT Naruto…however the one who did call out to her was…

"Na…Na…Naruto-kun…?" She gasped as she broke free from Gaara's grip and jumped back. But it was too late…the look that he had on his face said it all. Shock, anger and more worst…hurt. She…caused pain to the one who she truly loved. She wished for the earth below her to suddenly open up and swallow her alive. She wanted to die.

"What is this?" He demanded in a dangerously low even tone.

"Naruto-kun…I…I can explain." Hinata said as she took a step closer to Naruto.

"Explain what? What could you possibly explain? I saw every thing…there really is nothing to explain cause other wise it would be a lie." He said sharply as he glared angrily at her.

Hinata's eyes widen in both shock and even a bit of fear. She had never seen Naruto like this before. She was used to seeing him very happy and hyper…not angry and dark.

Hinata opened her mouth once again and was cut off by Naruto. "Don't bother Hinata…I really don't want to hear it. I…I told you that I loved you and you said that you love me too. Now I'm seeing you here with someone else...kissing them…and you didn't do a thing to stop it." He paused as he walked closer to her. Hinata did nothing but stand frozen in her spot which unfortunately was right next to Gaara.

"I always thought that you were the sweetest and kindest out of anyone who I knew. I trusted you…even telling you my deepest secrets. But you betrayed my trust. You are lower…then scum…I…I hate you!" He yell out the last sentence as he threw the flowers he held in his hands, at her foot.

With that he ran off with out saying another word. Hinata continued to stand frozen, however the tears no longer could be held back.

"Hinata-sama…I…" Gaara began in a soft tone.

Hinata didn't say a word as she turned around. She looked up at Gaara with eyes that held so much anger and pain that it made him flinch back. Without any warnings, she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. The force of the slap was so hard that even Sasuke and Sakura could hear it from where they sat! Obviously Gaara found himself on the ground looking up at Hinata. (AN: Yea…I know…he has the sand that protects him…well…Hinata-chan was it bit to quick…ne?)

"I never…ever want to see you again!" She said in a cold tone. With that she ran off to look for Naruto. Gaara was still on the ground in complete shock of the events that had taken place. Hinata was one of his best friends. How could he take advantage of her like that? His heart began to sink with pain. He managed to get up. He started to run after Hinata…all he knew was that he had to find away to redeem his self for hurting the person who he truly loved.

* * *

"That was stupid…why the heck did he kiss her?" Sasuke said while shaking his head. 

"Awe…poor Naruto…" Sakura said with a pout.

"I wouldn't blame her for slapping him though…" Sasuke said more to himself.

"Maybe Gaara love's Hinata-chan as much as Naruto loves her." She said thoughtfully as she drink another cup of soda.

"Whatever…this is not my thing. Man…what the heck happened when I was gone?" He asked turning his attention back to his girlfriend.

At hearing that question, Sakura started to fidgeted in her seat. She didn't even look at him as turned her attention to the scene across the street.

"Sakura…" He said evenly as he eyed with a raised eyebrow and slightly narrowed eyes.

"Oh look…now Gaara is running after Hinata-chan." She said still ignoring Sasuke.

Of course this only annoyed him even more. "What did you do?" He yelled. Sakura jumped slightly at the tone of his voice. He rarely yelled and when he did…all she knew was that she really wouldn't want to annoy him anymore then she was…there was no escaping this.

"Uh…I may have had a small part…" She said in a small voice as she lowered her head.

Sasuke groaned as he dropped his head heavily on to the table. "Please…explain…"He said through clutched teeth.

She went on to explain all the events that had taken place since he left for the mission. "I just wanted them to experience the love that you and I share!" She protested.

"Why on earth to you have to meddle in other people's lives?" He said as he shook his head.

"But Sasuke-kun…" She started but was cut off.

"Save it." He said hold out his hand hushing her. "It is not your place and it as never been your place to be little miss match maker. Love is a funny thing to mess with and I don't know if you can now see how serious of a thing this is." He paused as he sighed deeply. "Feelings are involved and one of the hardest things to get over is a broken heart. Instead of building a relationship…you very well broke one…probably forever." He then stood up abruptly.

"Sasuke-kun…where are you going?" She asked as she looked up a Sasuke with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know…my head is just hurting me…I'm just going to go for a walk." He said coolly.

"Are…are you mad at me?" She asked with a whimper and a chibi face with large puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Sakura flinched back. "This is not the time to give me that annoying look. No I'm not upset…just disappointed. I figured that I could trust you…I knew that you were going to get involved in other people's lives…that's why I mentioned to you before hand not to have any part in meddling with other people love lives. I just can't believe that you would lie to me like that." With that said he walked off never once looking back.

Sakura was speechless…she didn't bother to call out to him. She sat by herself for awhile longer. She honestly didn't mean to hurt anyone. She really wanted to help others find happiness. She thought back to her other friends whom she had helped. Weren't they happy? Weren't they thankful of her efforts?

Ever since she had managed to hook herself up with Sasuke, she had an interest in matchmaking. People actually came to HER for advice on love and for help on finding the courage to express their feels to the one that they love. Has all of her work been done in vain?

"I'm sorry…" She whispered to herself sadly. "For now on I'll mind my own business…Matchmaker Sakura…is no longer in business." With that she stood up and walked back home alone.

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

AN: Hey…so I hope that all of you enjoyed this chappie. Anyway…about that anime convention. It was sooo cool. My sister and I had a blast. We even got to meet some voice actors and get their autographic. The one who I was so excited to meet was Vic…last name I can't think of…but he's the voice of Ed in FMA. Oh and he left a recorded message on my sister's cell phone! I might go to another one this year. Next time I'm going dressed up as a charter but I'm not too sure who I'm going as just yet. Well….just thought I'd let you know how my weekend was. Don't for get to review. 

Ja Ne Mina!


	7. Vacation and the surprise PT 1

SP3234: Oi Mina! Gomen for updating super late! So much has been going on and school has been so stressful! My goal is to update most of my stories every other week…or whenever I get the chance. So please keep checking my profile for any news regarding my stories. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. It's actually part one of chapter 6 since there was a lot more I wanted to write. I then figured that it was best to leave off where I did and update the story so they you could read it. So in about 2 weeks you'll see part two. For readers of Sakura's Admire…my sister and I are working on the next chapter…we didn't forget it. She was in the hospital 2 weeks ago and stayed there for a week. So it was very hard to really focus on writing anything (she's better thought). Anyway...don't forget to leave a response and please….NO FLAMES!...they are by NO means helpful at all…they are just plain rude! Also…if you do have constructive critisim….fine…but be specific and try to be nice about it. Finally, for any of you who are profectionist…there are a few grammar and spelling errors in this chapter…I was in a rush to put it up and tried to fix it the best that I can. Gomen! Anyway on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this for_ EVERY_ chapter? _SIGH_ fine! I wish I owned Naruto…but do to legal stuff all I can do is create my own plots and that's about it….

Stuck in a cabin Ch. 6

Hinata sat on the bench of the park over looking the bridge and the lake. She sighed deeply as she licked her ice cream. Memories of the event that had taken place three days ago came to mind….

_She gasped at his sudden touch and swallowed hard once again as she looked up and locked her violet eyes with his intense light green eyes. Suddenly she felt as if she were in a trance. _

"_Gaara…" She said just above a whisper as her breathing became fast and rapid._

"_I love you." He said in a low voice cutting her off. "I never knew it until just recently. You are one of the most beautiful kunoichi's I have ever seen. I've always had an interest in you but I could never bring myself to tell you." He said quickly._

_Hinata was left speechless. What was she to say? What was she to think? Here was one of her FRIEND'S tell her that he was in love with her! There were no words for this moment. She would expect to hear this from Naruto…and she has…_

Oh gosh! Naruto-kun! If he sees us like this…oh please don't let him come now…please!_ She silently pleaded to herself._

"_Gaara-sama…" She whispered. Now in her right mind, she had every good opportunity to get away…_

"_Just call me Gaara-kun…" He whispered as he began to lower his head for his lips to meet hers'. Yep…anytime now she would break loose and run in the opposite direction. Heck she already had a man didn't she? Yep…the one and only Naruto…Naruto-kun that is…Blond hair, Sapphire eyes and the goofiest smile…_

"_Ga…ara…kun…" She breathed out as she closed her eyes when their lips made contact. WRONG…WRONG…This is all wrong! Remember Naruto-kun? NA-RU-TO-KUN! Oh gosh…I give up!_

"_Hin…Hinata-chan…?" She heard someone gasp. That interruption was enough to bring Hinata back to reality. The reality that she was in another guy's arms…kissing another guy who was NOT Naruto…however the one who did call out to her was…_

"_Na…Na…Naruto-kun…?" She gasped as she broke free from Gaara's grip and jumped back. But it was too late…the look that he had on his face said it all. Shock, anger and more worst…hurt. She…caused pain to the one who she truly loved. She wished for the earth below her to suddenly open up and swallow her alive. She wanted to die._

"_What is this?" He demanded in a dangerously low even tone._

"_Naruto-kun…I…I can explain." Hinata said as she took a step closer to Naruto._

"_Explain what? What could you possibly explain? I saw every thing…there really is nothing to explain cause other wise it would be a lie." He said sharply as he glared angrily at her._

_Hinata's eyes widen in both shock and even a bit of fear. She had never seen Naruto like this before. She was used to seeing him very happy and hyper…not angry and dark._

_Hinata opened her mouth once again and was cut off by Naruto. "Don't bother Hinata…I really don't want to hear it. I…I told you that I loved you and you said that you love me too. Now I'm seeing you here with someone else...kissing them…and you didn't do a thing to stop it." He paused as he walked closer to her. Hinata did nothing but stand frozen in her spot which unfortunately was right next to Gaara._

"_I always thought that you were the sweetest and kindest out of anyone who I knew. I trusted you…even telling you my deepest secrets. But you betrayed my trust. You are lower…then scum…I…I hate you!" He yell out the last sentence as he threw the flowers he held in his hands, at her foot._

_With that he ran off with out saying another word. Hinata continued to stand frozen, however the tears no longer could be held back._

Tears rolled down her checks. She reached her hand up to meet the new set of tears that fell from her eyes. She had been crying so much the past three days that she didn't realize that she was actually crying. She wipped away the tears as she stood up and threw away the rest of her ice cream. She just didn't have the appetite to eat anymore. She took the path leading towards the exit of the park and began her short walk home. She was completely in her own thoughts that she didn't notice someone calling out to her.

"Oi! Hinata-Chan! Wait up!" Sakura called out as she waved to her friend. She was about a half a block behind the depressed kinochi. When her friend didn't stop, she decided to run after her. It wasn't long before she caught up to her friend. "Didn't you hear me? Gosh you are a fast walker!" She said as she slowed down catching her breath.

"Gomen…Sakura-Chan…I didn't hear you." Hinata replied in a low voice not looking back at her friend nor stopping. Her voice was so low that Sakura could barely hear her.

She nodded in understanding as she picked up her pace to walk along side her friend. For a moment she studied her friend and noticed that her cheeks were puffy and stained with dried tears. "Are you ok Hinata?" She asked softly as she placed a hand on her friends shoulder. At touching her, she suddenly stopped. Her shoulders dropped and she let out a sharp gasp that startled Sakura. In a matter of seconds her lips pouted and trembled and she began to shake all over. Sakura's eyes widen in shock at her friend's sudden deteratation.

"Hinata?" She called out in a worried voice.

"I'm….I'm…o…o…ka…kaaaayyyyy…." Hinata choked out as a sob escaped her throat. She began to lose balance as her knees gave away beneath her. Before she fell to the ground, Sakura caught her. Without a second thought, Sakura did the hand signs for a transportation jutsu. Seconds later, they appeared in the middle of Hinata's bedroom. She broke away from her friend and ran towards her bed. She fell on top of her bed and gave away to sobs. It continued like that for about 10 to 15 minutes. Every time she stopped she started again. Sakura sat in silence at the edge of the bed looking at her friend with worried eyes. Once her tears died down, she sat up and sat crossed legged looking at her friend. Sakura in returned had a sympathetic look on her face.

"Gomen…Hinata-chan…it's all of my fault that you feel like this…." She said looking down at her feet.

"No…don't blame yourself please…" Hinata said as she reached out a hand and touched her friends shoulder. Sakura looked up with a surprised look on her face, she returned that look with a smile. "It would have happened even if you didn't hook me up with Naruto…" Her smile vanished for a second and she shook her head. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have the courage to do all that I have this past week. Thank you so much for giving me that courage Sakura-chan."

Sakura shook her head in disagreement. "No…you shouldn't thank me…Sasuke-kun is right…I shouldn't meddle in other peoples business…sometimes I just wish I didn't start this whole Match Making business." A pout formed on her face and she crossed her arms under her chest as she looked away.

"It's not your fault!" Hinata said sharply thus causing Sakura to look at her. She continued, "First off…Sasuke-kun is wrong…you got permission from everyone you hooked up to "Meddle" in there business. Secondly you have a knack of paring people up with those who happen to make a perfect match…thus guaranteeing that they would be together for a long time." She paused slightly before she continued. "I would not take back the experience I gain this past week. Not in a million years." She said with a warm smile. "So don't be so hard on yourself. Keep doing what you do best." She finished as she patted her friend's shoulder for encouragement.

Sakura couldn't help but to be shocked by her friends' change of attitude. It was a good quality of Hinata…which made her such a perfect match for Naruto…both of them could experience the most hardest of times…and endure the greatest of pain…but they had a knack of bounce right back to normal with a smile. Right at this minute, Hinata's smile was as bright as ever before and it really made Sakura feel confident of her words. Although, there was one thing that was inching at her.

"Ano…Hinata-chan…why…when Garra-sama went to kiss you…" Sakura began as she looked away, not sure if she should continue.

"Why didn't I back away?" Hinata finished her sentence as she nodded silently looking back at her. Hinata paused as a thoughtful look crossed her face. "Hummm…I really don't know. To be honest with you…part of me actually wanted it."

Sakura stared in shock and in disbelief at her friend. "No Way!" She gasped.

Hinata simply nodded as she continued. "I've always loved Naruto-kun…but…there was a short time when I gave up any hope of being with him. That's when Gaara-sama came into the picture. We started out as friends and then at one point my feeling for him changed…" She paused as she recalled a distance memory.

"One night," She began in a low sad voice "We were walking through one of the many nature trails in the forest. He had a surprise for me, since that night was my birthday. I didn't expect for him to do anything for me…so I was shocked when we came out of the forest and right a head of us was a small picnic under a weeping willow tree. The scenery was perfect. There were a few other willow trees as well as cherry blossoms and the whole clearing was filled with different kinds of wild flowers. The sky was so clear that I could see thousands of stars twinkling down on us and the moon was full and so bright. As we walked closer, I noticed fireflies dancing and glowing around the picnic area…."

"Wow! That sounds so romantic!" Sakura said in a dreamy voice. "So did he tell you that he loved you? I don't remember you ever telling me that you two went out." She said as she tilted her head in thought.

"I'm getting to that." Hinata continued in a low voice. "Anyway I was in complete shock…I was so speechless…since no one had done anything like that for me before. By this time, I came to a conclusion in my heart that I really did care for him. By that time, Naruto and I really weren't that close…so…since I was spending more and more time with Garra-sama...it came so naturally. Well, after we ate we started to talk. Somehow the conversation turned to romance and dating. I didn't ask him directly if he had feelings for me or not, being that I was shy…but in an indirect way…I questioned wither or not it was possible for us to ever be together as more then friends." Once again she paused as her looked became even more sadden. "But his answer to me…was one that I didn't expect and one that I dreaded to hear. He told me that he really enjoyed being friends with me and he considered me as one of his closest friends…but…anything beyond that…he just wasn't interested in for now."

"So a few days ago when he told me that he loved me…that part of me reawakened and I wanted it…I wanted to be in his arms and to kiss him. But…I…lost track on what was most important to me at that moment…and it wasn't being in his arms…it wasn't kissing him. It was….Naruto-kun…it always has been. So that day when he saw us kissing…that day I saw the anger and pain in his eyes…it killed me inside. The one thing that I've always wanted…I stupidly gave it up for just one insignificant kiss!" The frown on her face deepened as she let out a deep sigh. She looked up and gave Sakura a small smile.

Sakura only returned her smile with a shock look. Her face then changed to a look of understanding. "So…what do you think will happen between you and Naruto?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Hinata stretched her arms over her head and let out a soft yawn as she covered her mouth. "I really don't know. I tried to call and visit…but he never picked up or answered the door. I really hope that it's not over between us…I don't know what I would do without him in my life."

"Oh…don't think that way…quite honestly I think it will work out." Sakura said with a sincere smile. "He loves you so much…he would never give up on something he really wants."

"Are you sure?" She asked as she sat back up and looked at her friend with hope filled eyes.

"Of course…does this look like the face of someone who would like to you?" She gave her the most innocent look she could muster. That gained a laugh from Hinata which in turn made her smile warmly. "It's great to hear a laugh of yours again." She then stood up and made her way over to the door.

"Oh…you're leaving now? It felt like we just got here." Hinata said she also stood up and walked over to where her friend stood.

"Ah…I still have to get ready for that trip with Sasuke-kun…then I have to rush to work and make up some hours since I'll be gone for a week." She said over her shoulder as she continued to head towards the door. When her hand rested on the door handle, she stopped and turned around to look at Hinata. "You know…you are more then welcome to come. I wouldn't feel good about leaving you all alone for the week…what….with you mopping around and watching romance movies while eating 3 tubs of cookie dough ice cream."

"No…don't worry about it…I'm fine. Go…go ahead on your trip with Sasuke-kun and enjoy yourself. Besides…what makes you think that I would mope around and watch romance movies while eating 3 tubs of cookie dough ice cream?" Hinata asked as she tilted her head to the side while giving Sakura a questioning look.

Without a word…Sakura pointed towards the entertainment center. There sprawled across the floor was an assortment of different romance movies, a box of tissues and 3 large empty tubs of cookie dough ice cream. Hinata's eyes widen in shock and soon turned to that of annoyance. She sighed heavily as she crossed her arms under her chest and rolled her eyes. Sakura only smirked at catching Hinata. "Agh! Fine…I'll go…only cause I know if I don't go I'll gain 15 pound from eating ice cream." She let out a small laugh at the thought as she subconsciously patted her stomach.

"Great, then I'll see you at 7pm. I'm leave at a different time from Sasuke-kun so he should be there before us. I doubt he would have a problem with you coming since we are staying at one of his mansions." Sakura said as she walked out of the door.

"Oh really? Were going to one of his mansions? That should be really nice…where is it?" Hinata asked as she leaned against her door way.

"Oh…well…we're going to the snow country…be sure to back warmly!" Sakura's small voice could be heard at the front door.

"Sakura!" Hinata called out in as she ran to her bedroom door. "Come back here!"

"Ja Ne!" She could hear Sakura's small voice as she slammed the front door close.

Hinata slowly closed her bed room door and slid down to the floor as she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "I just hope this vacation is worth it." She whispered to herself.

Elsewhere in Konoha

Things were not any better for Naruto. He was so mixed in emotions. One minute he would be crying and the next he would walk around his apartment yelling at no one in particular. For the past 3 days, he avoided going into his room doing so would only bring back memories to that morning when he saw her smiling face and the two of them admitting there love for each other…then it would skip to memories of when he saw Gaara and her kissing. That memory repeated itself over and over again. He saw the whole thing…from when he pulled her into an embrace to the moment that they kissed. He had wanted to surprise her that day and plan a special meal for the two of them. He had already come back from the flower shop that Ino's family own when he decided to walk through the park. From a far he saw Hinata standing at the bridge; however he didn't see who she was talking. As he walked closer to the bridge, it was then he saw a sight he would never forget. At the time he was so angry…at Hinata…Gaara…and even himself…which surprised him. When he ran off, he had no idea were he was going. He could hear Hinata calling out to him and even running after him…however he never stopped. He continued to run until he was back at his apartment. Once there he closed the door behind him and began to cry.

Currently he was lying down on the couch staring up at the ceiling. He sighed deeply. Just thinking about Hinata again caused tears to roll down his cheeks. He remembered the last thing that he had said to her before he ran off. He honestly didn't mean it…he could never hate her…never. He took in a deep breath as he sat up. The apartment was dark and very quite. Cartons of Raman cups were littered all over the floor in the living room trailing all the way to the kitchen. Magazines and Sake bottles were scattered all over the coffee table and floor and to top it all off, cloths were laying here and there through out the room. Not only that, but the apartment was beginning to develop a stench. Naruto's nose twitched at the smell of his apartment and sighed deeply as he fell back down on to the couch. He closed his eyes as one arm went over his eyes and the other hung lazily over the edge of the couch touching the floor. Just then he heard the door bell rang. He was not in any mood to have any visitors. He ignored the ringing and the knocking, hoping that was enough to get the person thinking that he wasn't home. However after the fifth ring and knock he shouted out, "Leave me alone, I'm in any mood for visitors today!"

"Naruto, get your lazy butt up and open the door!" He could hear his friend call out from behind the closed door.

"Go away Sasuke!" Naruto called out again...his annoyance building up by the minute.

"Well…if you won't let me in, I'm afraid I'll have to let myself in." Sasuke said in a cool voice. Before Naruto could say another word, Sasuke appeared before him in a puff of smoke. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had a smirk on his face. He shook his head as he saw Naruto lying down on the couch with only boxers on. "Pathetic." He said in a low voice. "I can't believe that you're letting your self go all because of a girl."

At hearing that comment, Naruto sat up quickly and gave Sasuke a deadly glare. It didn't affect him at all, but he could clearly tell that Hinata wasn't just any girl…she was someone that Naruto held very dearly to his heart. He sighed deeply as he rubbed his temples before taking a seat next to Naruto on the couch.

"You know what I mean…" He breathed out as he looked away from his friend. He then took in a deep breath and turned to look at Naruto…he was never good at giving encouragement speeches so he decided to give it a shot and hoped that it would somehow work. "I know you really care about her, but don't you think going to this extreme is bit too much? Don't let that hurt over take you."

Naruto turned to look at his friend and gave him a look that said 'I can't believe that you of all people would say THAT to me!' Just then he said, "I can't believe that you of all people would say THAT to me! Why don't you take your own advice you hypocrite! Look at you…all that talk of revenge and hurting Sakura-chan in the progress! You ended up betraying the village only to come back 3 years later! Damn you fool! And now you're trying to give ME advice!" He said bitterly as he looked away with narrowed eyes.

Sasuke ignored the comment as he continued. "I'm serious." He paused and his eye began to twitch. "Listen, Sakura and I are going away for the week. We're leaving tonight. However, I' m leaving before her since she has to work late. I don't want to leave you alone to mope around in depression. It's freaky enough as is…you're the happy, energetic type. It's not your style to be dark a moody."

"I don't feel like going anywhere." He muttered under his breath as he looked away crossing his arms over his chest in a stubborn matter.

"Suit yourself…if you came with us, you wouldn't be sitting here thinking about Hinata." He said in an unchastely tone.

"What makes you think that I don't want to think about her? I love her!" He cried out.

"More then you love raman?" Sasuke questioned with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Raman?" Naruto suddenly sat up and looked at his friend with widen eyes.

"Yep…all the raman that you could eat." He said as he stood up getting ready to leave. He side deeply before he continued, "But since you don't want to go…" He said slyly.

"Wait! Don't leave! I'll be ready in 10 minutes!" Without another word, Naruto jumped up and ran into his room. True to his word, in 10 minutes he was standing in front of Sasuke with a suit case in hand and a duffle bag around his shoulders. Sasuke gave his friend a puzzled look but soon shook it off.

"Looks like you love raman more then you love Hinata." He said as he shook his head.

Naruto gave a puzzled look as he tilted his head. "What do you mean? Of course I love still love Hinata…in fact you can say that I've grown to fall in love with her. As far as raman goes…that's a different kinda love…" He said with a wide smile with star filled eyes.

Sasuke hung his head low as a sweat drop appeared behind his head. "You really are such a dobe." He muttered under his breath.

**At Hinata's house**

It was about 7pm when she was standing at Hinata's front door. She raised her finger to ring the door bell; however before she could press it, the door flew open. Sakura let out a yelp as she jumped in surprise. The person standing in front of her had a look of surprise on their face. Sakura place a hand on her chest as and took in a deep breath.

"Neji!" She gasped as her breathing returned to normal and she returned her hand back to her side. "What a surprise." She said while giving him a warm smile.

"The same like wise." He said in a clam voice as he nodded his head. He then took a step to the side and extended his free hand welcoming Sakura to come in. She whispered a 'Thank you' as she walked inside and he closed the door behind them. Sakura followed him as he walked into the living room and invited her to sit down. Once she took her seat, he sat down on an arm chair to the right of her.

"So where are you off to in such a hurry?" Sakura asked innocently in a questioning tone. Her eyes then widen when she realized the question that she had just asked Neji. "Oh…excuse me…I didn't mean to be noisy…"

Neji shook his head as he replied. "I don't mind at all. I was about to meet up with Tenten, we have a date."

Sakura's eyes widen as a warm smile appeared across her face. "So things are working well for you two?"

"Yea…things are great." He paused before he continued Sakura could see a serious look on his face. "I wouldn't have gotten the courage to ask her out if it weren't for you." He said in a low voice.

"Me?" She asked in surprise as she pointed to herself.

"Yea…you really are good at matchmaking. You have a knack for it. Some people like to pretend to be a matchmaker and they pair people up randomly not really looking at their personal differences and personality. When this is done, the couples aren't happy and you could end up losing friends. With you however…you don't look at the outward appearance or judge what other people think about a particular paring. You look at the individual personalities and pair people up only according to that. You are like a consultant when it comes to love." He said in a calm serious tone as he looked into he eyes.

Sakura's eyes widen at the comment that she had just received from Neji. She was shocked. First off, it's not that common to receive a compliment from him and secondly it's rare for him to say so much in one sitting. She blanked a couple of times…maybe she heard him wrong. Besides, Sasuke had scold her a couple of days ago saying that she shouldn't meddle in other peoples lives…yet one of the people who's life she "Meddled" in was giving her _praises_ and that is something that he _never_ does.

"I thank you…for complimenting me…but…I'm afraid that you are wrong." She said in a soft voice as she looked down at the floor.

She didn't notice Neji giving her a puzzled look as he eyed her. "I don't understand." He said as he continued to look at her.

She shook her head as she looked up and locked her gaze onto Neji. "Sasuke-kun got mad at me a couple of days ago because Naruto and Hinata got into some misunderstanding. I know Naruto is miserable as well as Hinata. It's my fault that they are so sad…" She whispered as she bit her lower lip.

Neji was silent for a second before he spoke. "Did you have anything to do with their misunderstanding?" He asked her simply.

Sakura tilted her head in thought as she continued to look at Neji. "Hummm…nope…I was with Sasuke-kun…the whole scene took place across the street from us. I had no idea that Gaara was going to do that…" Her voice trailed off as she continued to think.

"That's right. Now…is it far for you to be blamed for something that you clearly had nothing to do with? If you knew ahead of time it was going to happen and yet you pushed the two of them together only knowing that they would end up hurt…then I would say you are to blame." Neji said in a matter of fact tone.

"I see your point..." Sakura said slowly.

"And you didn't possibly force Hinata to do something against her will did you? I mean you just didn't go up to her and say… "I'm going to hook you up with Naruto regardless if you like it or not!" Did you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura shook her head as a smile came across her face. "No…it was her who came to me for advice…and she wanted to do all of the things that I suggested…and even if I suggested it, she could have declined but she didn't."

"So you see…things in life just take the turn for the worst…even if you never planed for it to happen. Your intentions were always good…it's just that things never went as planned. If you remember…it was the same when you were trying to help me pair up with Tenten. However…we've been together now for a couple of weeks…thanks to you." With that he stood up. "Don't stress too much over it. Naruto and Hinata will work it all out. Ja Ne!" He said with a wave of his hand as he walked out of the living room.

For a moment Sakura sat on the couch with a thoughtful yet stunned look on her face. She truly was happy that Neji encouraged her. It's amazing enough that HE of all people would give her words of comfort like that. She silently thanked him as she continued to sit on the couch waiting for Hinata to come downstairs.

About two and a half hours later Hinata and Sakura were in the car. It was snowing lightly outside and their ride for the most part was silent. Occasionally they would talk to each other…but other then that they wouldn't. Suddenly Hinata broke the long silence that they were currently having.

"Thank you for inviting me Sakura. I must admit that at first I was hesitant in going with you…but I think this will be a great time for me to clear my mind of all the stress I've been going through…and besides…it's been really hot in Konoha lately…it's a nice change." She said with a small smile.

"Hai! It is…I was so happy when Sasuke-kun mentioned that we were going to come here…." Sakura said with a smile as she thought back to their conversation…

"_It's such a beautiful day isn't it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she licked her ice cream._

"_It's too hot." He said as he pulled at the collar of his shirt and at the same time turned his attention to the park across the street._

"_But we're sitting in the shade aren't we? It's less hot in the shade." She said as she too turned her attention to the park across the street._

"_I can't wait until we leave for that vacation." He muttered under his breath as he took sip of his milkshake._

"_But it's going to be so cold!" Sakura said with a childish pout as she crossed her arms under her chest and looked back towards him. "Gosh! It's not like that's the only mansion that you have outside of Konoha. You have more then one don't you?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow._

"_Yep…I've got about 2 more. But it's hot where they are located." He said with a smirk._

"_AGH!" Sakura growled in annoyance as she looked away from her smirking boyfriend._

Sakura shook her head from her thoughts as she continued to drive. "On second thought…I didn't like the idea of coming at all…but I guess it would be a nice change." She said with a force smile.

"I'm sure it would be. Beside…being around other people would help me think less of…" Hinata's voice trailed off as she bit her lower lip. Oh gosh! Who was she kidding? There was no way a whole week would go by without her thinking of Naruto...and what's more thinking about him with out crying. She swore to herself that she wouldn't be crying the whole week…which is why she packed an extra box of tissues.

"You're not going to cry all week are you?" Sakura asked plainly as she quickly glanced over at her friend.

"Who me?" Hinata questioned as she pointed to herself. She released a forced laugh as she shook her head, forcing a smile on her face.

"You packed an extra box of tissues didn't you?" She asked bluntly without looking at Hinata. "And that smile is so forced…you couldn't even fool a clown."

Hinata gasped in amazement at her friend's knowledge. "How…how do you know these things?"

Sakura sighed deeply before she answered. "Well…because you are my best friend and I know what you are really thinking about even if you try to hide it. And as far as the box of tissues…I saw you sneak a box in your luggage…I only guessed that it was an extra box."

"Oh…well…it's still freaky how you know things before I tell you." Hinata said in a low voice as she looked out of the window. For about 30 minutes they were driving down this long straight road. Finally they came up to a very large house. It has a circler drive way in which Sakura drove the car through. Once she reached the house she noticed Sasuke car and she notice light coming from inside the house.

"He must be home…" Sakura whispered more to herself.

"You really think he'll mind me staying with you two? I mean really it was supposed to be the two of you this week." Hinata asked in a soft voice as she looked outside of the passenger side window.

"Don't worry so much about it Hinata…I'll explain it to him later on when it's just me and him…I'm sure there wouldn't be a problem…so don't worry too much…ok?" Sakura asked as she parked her car next to Sasuke's. Both girls stepped out of the car. It was cold, but it wasn't freezing. Although it was really dark out, the moon shone very brightly shedding some light on their surrounding. The property was very large and the land was twice was large. Very close by…about a half a mile behind the house were mountains. To the right of the house was a forest and to the left was a small lake. Hinata's eyes wondered in amazement at her surroundings. Of course she was as wealthy as Sasuke, but none of her vacation homes were as impressive as this one.

"Oi! Hinata-chan…don't just stand there in a daze…go to the trunk and get the rest of our bags!" Sakura called out from the entrance of the house.

Hinata blanked her eyes a couple of times as she was snapped out of her thoughts. "Hai!" She called out as she turned around and walked to the back of the car. A minute or two later she was standing at the entrance of the door way. "These bags are a bit too heavy Sakura…what on earth did you put in here?" She closed the door as she waited for a reply from Sakura.

"Sakura did you…" Hinata started to say as she turned around. The second she turned around she saw someone that she never would have expected to see. Like wise the person looked back at her with the same shocked look and widens eyes. Hinata dropped the bags she held in her hands and they made a THUMP sound as they hit the floor. Both Sasuke and Sakura walked into the room at hearing the sound and Hinata calling out to Sakura. When they walked into the hallway they were shocked at what they saw. It was the first time that Sasuke and Sakura noticed that they each brought a guest. All four of them stood in the foyer of the house staring at each other.

Hinata raised her right hand to the right side of her head. She felt a throbbing pain at her temples and the room around her seemed to spin. Her hear was racing and her breathing was shallow and rapid. She swallowed hard and tried to open her mouth to speak…but no words came out.

Just before the room around her faded into black, she whispered the name of the person who caught her by surprise.

"Naruto….Kun….." Then all went black.


	8. Vacation and the surprise PT 2

AN: Hey everyone! AGH! it took me forever just to finsh this chappie and update! Gomen! Gomen! A lot is going on...but please bear with me! I will try to be regular when it comes to updates! Also please forgive me for my spelling and gramer. I don't have mircosoft word...only wordpad so I'm limitted with my spell checks. However...if in any of the reviews I see anyone mentioning something about my spelling and grammer, be warned I will ask you to just do the spell check for me if you are going to be so picky about it. You might wonder why I would even warn you...hummm...don't know...but I know for sure I'll say it. Whatever...anyway I think there is only going to be a couple more chapters before this story is done! Yea! So please enjoy and do what you do best...review! ah...also, please keep checking my profile since I usually have monthly updates on that regarding my stories. (p.s. I'm so tired! my back hurts!)

* * *

Disclamer:

Sakura: (Sitting on an arm chair bobbling her head to the beat of some music that she's listening to on her Ipod)

Naruto: (Running into the room) Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!

Sakura: (Pulling off earphones and lookes up at Naruto) What is it Naruto?

Hinata: (Running into the room) Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!

Naruto: (Turning to look at Hinata) What's up Hinata-chan?

Sasuke: (Walking in to the room casully) Oi Hinata

Hinata: (Turns to look at Sasuke with curious eyes) Hum...Sasuke-kun?

Itachi: (Walks into the room while giving Naruto a evil smirk) I'll get you next time!

Everyone turns to give Itachi a puzzled look. He continues to have an evil smirk towards Naruto as he exits the room. Sakura turns to look at Naruto.

Sakura: I'm a little busy at the moment Naruto...

Hinata: Someone has to give the disclamer

Sakura: (Raises her eyebrows) Why does this seem very familer?

Naruto: Right! I knew there was something that I came to tell you Sakura-chan!

Sakura: (Talking in a plain tone) Don't even bother to-

Hinata: Which reminds me Naruto-kun There was something I was meaning to tell you...SP3234 said-

Sasuke: Oh yeah about that...she changed her-

Itachi: (Walking back into the room give Naruto the same look as before) You could run, but you can't hide...I will find you...(Walks out of the room laughing evily)

Naruto: (Shutters) Creepy!

Sakura: (Rolls eyes in annoyance) Darn it! You guys won't give up will you! Fine...I give the disclamer! SP3234 Does not own Naruto (looks at Naruto who currently giving her a pout) Not you baka! The Anime! Darn it! Now will you all just go away and leave me alone...This chapter is quite stressful for me ya know!

Naruto: (Scratches the back of his head nerviously) Ano...Sakura-chan...that's not what I came to ask you...

Sakura: (Gives him a death glare) What!

Hinata: Um...yea...well...SP3234 told us to tell you that...

Sasuke: (With a smirk on his face) You don't have to give the disclamers anymore!

Sakura: (Screaming) AGH!

* * *

stuck in a cabin ch 6

"Vacation and Surprises Part 2"

* * *

Blackness faded into color. Every thing was blurry, however she managed to figure out who was standing near her. To her right stood Sasuke with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked down at the half awake heiress with a look of indifference written across his face. She then twitched her nose and gave him a confused look. She then turned her head towards the foot of her bed. Standing there was Sakura. She saw her friend's mouth opening and closing, however due to the fact that she couldn't hear anything just yet, she could not understand what Sakura was saying. Sakura also received a confused look from Hinata. Finally she turned her head to the left and saw Naruto looking down at her. He neither had a look of indifference across his face...nor did he say a word. Hinata's eyes widen and she opened her mouth to call out his name...but...she couldn't find her voice. With out a second glance, he turned around and walked out. With her vision becoming more clear and her hearing back to normal, Hinata continued to lye down on the bed trying the best that she could to hold back the tears that were threatening to come down. At the same time, Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other with sparks in their eyes. Sakura pouted as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"And just when were you going to tell me that you were inviting him over?" She asked as she tried to hold back her annoyance but obviously it wasn't working.

"Let me think..." Sasuke began sarcastically while tapping the edge of his chin with his index finger. "Just about the same time you would have told me!" He replied returning Sakura's angry glare with one of his own.

Hinata continued to lye down on the bed. She slowly at up and looked on in confusion as both of her friends continued to glare angrily at each other.

"How could you hide that from me?" They both cried out in unison. Hinata's eyes widen. Never had she heard the two speaking at the same time.

"Hide what? Do I have to have your permission to invite my friend?" They both said angrily.

"Yes you do!" They nearly shouted.

"It's my house to begin with!" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she continued to glare at Sasuke.

"Oh, I see. You know, the last time I checked this was suppose to be a vacation for you and ME. It just so happened that I visited Hinata earlier today..." She turned to look at her friend as a frown appeared across her features. "I was trying to be a good friend...she was so depressed." She turned her head to look back at Sasuke. "I should have said something, but it all happened at the last minute." She sighed deeply as she crossed her arms under her chest while looking away.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." She said in a low voice after being silent fro a moment. He looked in her direction in shock, he honestly didn't expect fro her to apologies so soon, let alone to be the first one to do it. Her next words proved to shock him even more.

"Since it's your house, I don't want to feel as if I'm taking up YOUR space. So...I'm going home. Suddenly I don't feel too comfortable staying here." She said in a low voice as she turned around to walk away.

Completely dumbfound, Sasuke stood silently as his girlfriend made her exit out of the room. Hinata continued to look on in disbelief at what she witnessed. Was it her fault? If things with her and Naruto hadn't ended the way it had...then Sakura wouldn't have felt the need to bring her along on this trip...

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata spoke in a soft voice. Her voice seemed to break him out of whatever trance he was in. He slowly turned his head in the direction of the voice. Hinata wasn't a bit surprised to see that he had an emotionless look on his face she knew well enough that he was a master at hiding his feelings.

"Ano...Sasuke-kun...I...I'm..." She spoke in a low voice, cowering under his intimidating look towards her.

"What is it Hinata? I don't actually have all day you know..." He said in an annoyed tone as he drew in an agitated breath.

She shifted slightly on the bed as she shamly turned her head away from him. "I'm sorry!" She suddenly cried out as tears formed. Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise by her out burst. "It's all my fault! I should've refused...it wasn't her place to invite me or for me to accept her invitation. Please! Please accept my humblest apologies!" She said as she got on her knees and lowered her head to the bed in a honorable bow.

Sasuke looked on at his friend in amusement as a smirk appeared on his face. "I never really had any of my friends bow to me like that before...kinda feels good to receive such honor." Hinata's face twisted in a look of confusion as her head was still lowered.

"Hinata, it's ok, I'm not mad at you." He said as he walked over to her and lifted her head up. Her tear filled eyes looked up in surprise at her friend.

the sat down at the edge of the bed looking at the wall across from Hinata. "I decided to visit Naruto this morning.Everyone including you I guess, has been trying to get in contact with him. When I went to his apartment, he was a total reck. The apartment was dark and messy, he wasn't his usual energetic self. He was so dark and quite...it was freaky. I didn't think twice, I knew I had to get him out of there...to help him clear his mind. He paused "Hinata, he's in love with you...he's a total reck with out you."

Hinata's eyes widen at the statement. she wasn't a 100 sure if she had heard him correctly. she shook her head slowly. "That's doesn't make sense, if that's the case, then why is he ignoring me?" She asked

A thoughtful look come across his face before he opened his mouth to speck. "Hum...don't know...maybe its because he didn't expect you to be here and the sight of you took his breath away" He took the moment to see the shocked look on Hinata's face, he let out a small chuckle before he continued. "Or...it could be, that he's not ready to talk to you yet, don't worry about it. Naruto isn't the type of guy that holds onto a grudge for long. Relax, when's he's ready, he'll find you." With that said he gave her reassuring smile and placed a head on her head and playfully ruffled her hair as he stood up and headed to the door.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait!" She called out to him as she climbed out of her bed and ran over to him. to much of his surprise she warped her arms around him and held him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you...for everything." She whispered softly, still in shock, he only nodded his head in approval.

"I forgot my scarf, but-" Sakura said as she walked to the door and opened it slightly. she stopped in mid sentence when she saw Sasuke and Hinata in a embrace...she didn't think much of it and actually gave a small smile. Hinata has been though a lot and she thought that it was nice of Sasuke to cheer her up..thank goodness she wasn't the jealous tpye. she stayed by the door peeking in at the couple and thinking how nice Sasuke was being to Hinata.

'Well, as long as that's all they do, then it's nothing to worry about, in fact this scene is just too cute, I should've taken a picture for my photo album,' She thought to herself

'WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? GET YOUR BUTT IN THERE AND BRAKE THEM UP!' Inner Sakura yelled

'Their just huggin..' She thought to her inner self. 'it's not like their-' she stopped once again in mid-thought as she soon noticed Sasuke leaning in closer to Hinata and then giving her a soft kiss on the lips.Sakura stood there in shock at what she just witnessed. her eyes turned into flames as she tighten her knuckles so tight that they turned white.

'You were saying?' Inner Sakura asked with a hint of sarcasm.

The two didn't notice the new comer until it was too late. Sakura flew the door open so hard that it nearly came off there hinges. Hinata looked up and her eyes widen in horror as she saw Sakura who held a deadly look in her eyes.

"What the heck is going on here!" Sakura cried out as she stormed over towards her target. Sasuke's eyes twitched while Hinata broke away from their embrace and took a step back. However with every step that Sakura advanced,Hinata took a step back.

"Please...Please Sakura-chan...it...it's not what..you...you think!" Hinata tried to plead with her friend as she continued to take a step back with each of Sakura's advancing steps. Sasuke remained silent as backed away from the angered Sakura.

"Oh really?" Sakura asked sarcastically with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms under her chest. Hinata was grateful for a second when Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and continued to hold a deadly glare on Hinata. "Please enlighten me...tell me that I DIDN'T see you with YOUR arms around MY boyfriend! And please tell me that I DIDN'T see YOU and SASUKE KISSING!"

Sasuke released an agitated sigh as he rolled his eyes. "Come on Sakura! Do you really think that we would do something like that to you!" He said as turned to look at Sakura.

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you!" Sakura said in a low voice as she kept her eyes on Hinata. "Apparently it's hard to decide that when I walk in seeing the two of you kissing! I could understand a friendly hug...maybe a peck on the cheeks..." She paused as she turned her angrily glare towards sasuke. "But never in my life have I heard of a FRIENDLY kiss on the LIPS!"

If there were ever a worst timing, Naruto walked into the room with a bowl of Raman in his hand. He tiled his head and a questioning look came across his face. Before he could open his mouth to ask any questions, Sakura spoke up.

"Well...if it's going to be that way...two can play at this game!" An evil smirk came across her face. Hinata and Sasuke looked at her with uncertainty in their eyes...they had no clue what she was planning on doing. Likewise Naruto gave her a puzzled look when she turned away from Sasuke and Hinata and walked over towards him. When she reached him, she took the half empty bowl from Naruto's hand and placed it on a near by table. Quickly, she closed the gap between them by wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke looked on in shock as Sakura pressed her body up against Naruto. He was in so much shock to prevent what was going to happen next. Sakura leaned in and gave Naruto the most passionate kiss she could muster up. When she was through with him, she pushed him away from her and turned back to look at Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata had a look of shock and anger across her face while Sasuke simply looked in beyond steamed.

Without any warning, Hinata walked over towards Sakura and did something that no one, not even herself, would even think to be possible. Once Hinata reached her target, she reached up her hand and swung it back. There was no warning, so there was no way to prevent it. The smack against her cheeks echoed loudly in the room as she lost her balance and fell to the ground. She looked up in shock at the person who had slapped her. Hinata looked down at Sakura and gave her the nastiest look that she could muster...which for her was so out of charter. Without another word she walked away from the stunned Sakura. Naruto was beyond shock at what he saw and his mouth was opened agape...no words dared to come out of his mouth.

"Let's go!" Hinata said firmly as she walked over towards Naruto and grabbed his hand. Naruto didn't dare to protest nor grab his bowl of raman in fear of what Hinata may do next. When they left, the room became uncomfortably silent.

"Sasuke...I...I mean..." Sakura said in a low voice as she slowly stood up.

"Save it Sakura!" Sasuke said in a low calm voice. This of course freaked out Sakura because the look on his face didn't show that he was calm at all...in fact...he looked as if he were about to kill her.

"I don't know what kinda game that was...I can't believe that you would even think I would do something like that to you! You must be dumber then I thought! We would never do anything to hurt you!" He paused as he walked over towards Sakura. He stood there for a moment staring at her with eyes that were full of disgust. Much to Sakura's surprise, he rose his hand as if to smack her. She closed her eyes, readying herself for the impact...but he stopped inches away from her already red cheeks. "I'm so angry that I would want to." He said in a low voice as he lowered his hand, Sakura breathed in a deep sigh of relief...but that bit of peace was about to disappear quicker then it came.

"It's over...I can't be with anyone who can't even trust my faithfulness, let alone play childish games that would that would involve other people's hearts." Sasuke said as he turned his head away from Sakura and crossed his arms over his chest. "After tonight, I want you out of this house and out of my life." Without another word he walked away leaving behind a stun and crying Sakura behind.

* * *

With Naruto and Hinata

Hinata finally stopped walking once they reached the kitchen. Why they were in the kitchen of all places, Naruto would never know, however he didn't dare to ask considering that Hinata still had an angry look written across her face.

"Hinata-chan...I...I had nothing to do with it...honest!" Naruto protest as he backed up and stopped when his back was up against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me Naruto-kun!" Hinata said in a low and seductive voice as she walked up to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck. Just as Sakura had done earlier, she pressed her body up against Naruto's and leaned forward giving him the most lustful, passionate kiss that he had ever received. Now he normally wasn't one to complain. In one day he had two different women throwing themselves at him. All was good. He shrugged his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around Hinata. They continued their hungry, lustful kisses as Naruto lifted Hinata up bridal style and walked out of the kitchen towards his room.

* * *

Later on that night...on the mountain tops near the mansion...

Itachi's attention was on the mansion below while Kisame was swing around his sword like a little kid. Itachi turned to look at his partner and sighed deeply as he rolled his eyes. "Do you mind? We have a mission that we need to acomplish!"

"Oh really?" Kisame asked mockingly. "Then what is the great sharingun user doing with binoculars on top of a mountain?"

Itachi released an agitated sigh as he once again turned his head to his clueless partner. "Spying on the kyuubi holder! Our mission is to capture him. Now if you would please keep quite and stop swing around that sword around! The last thing that I want is an alvalance." Without another word, he went back to his spying.

"Man...you worry to much. What's the worst that could happen?" Kisame asked as he walked away from Itachi. A few yards away, he flipped his sword behind him so that he could place it back in it's holder. It was rare...very rare for him to lose his grip on his sword...however in this rare moment, he did lose grip on his sword. He turned around quickly to see that the sword sliced deeply into the snow behind him.

"Oh crap!" He said in a low voice as the snow beneath him crumbled and fell apart. Itachi heard a low rumble behind him and turned his head towards his partner who was a few feet behind him at the moment. His eyes widen in shock when he saw Kisame tumbling down towards him in the middle of a pile of snow that was quickly piling up.

"Oh no!" He said in a low annoyed tone as the snow now knocked him off his feet and the two missing nins toppled head over heels towards the mansion below them.

"Damn you Kisame!" Itachi cried out as they continued their tumble down hill. Somehow, the two managed to gain enough control that they were able to perform quick hand seals to transport themselves away from danger. By the time they caught their breaths and looked up, the snow had already made an impact with the house. Because of it's dome like shape, the house did not collapse. Itachi turned a deadly glare towards Kisame who only gave him a sheepish smile.

"Well...hehehehe...we did make it easier for us to capture him...ne?" He asked as he released a nervous laugh as he backed away slowly.

"Dobe." Itachi said in a low voice as he walked away leaving his partner to follow behind him.

* * *

Back at the Mansion...

Naruto tossed and turned in his bed. His eyes snapped open and he was left staring up at the dark ceiling angrily. For the last 40 minutes he found it hard to just go to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, something within him just prevented him from sleeping. He released an agitated sigh as he sat up on his bed. He turned his head towards the alarm clock at his bed side table. 2:50am it read. He took in a deep breath as he decided to get a glass of milk from the kitchen. He pulled the blankets from off his body and slipped is feet into his slippers. He stretched his arms over his head and released a yawn. As he walked towards his door, he felt a little tremble. He brushed it off as he reached for the door knob however, the trembling became more intents as he also heard rumbling. Both became more and more intent by the moment. With confusion written across his face, Naruto decides to skip the milk and ask Sasuke if it was normal for this to happen. He quickly opened his door and walked a few doors down to his left to go to Sasuke's room. Once there he knocked on the door loudly.

"Oi Sasuke! Wake up! Something weird is happening!" Naruto called out loudly. He didn't have to knock again. Either Sasuke was a very light sleeper or he must have already been up. Either way, he slowly opened the door and gave Naruto a death glare. He released a yawn and covered his mouth.

"What is it dobe? Don't you know what time it is? What could you possibly want at this hour?" Sasuke said as he leaned against his door post trying to stay awake.

"Um...sorry about that..." Naruto said with a sheepish smile. "But I was wondering about something. Is it normal to feel trembling and hear rumbling in the middle of the night here?" He asked with his head tilted and a questioning look in his eyes.

Sasuke gave him a confused look and was about to open his mouth when he felt the very same trembling that Naruto was talking about. He gave him a look as if to ask 'Is this the trembling that you were talking about?'

"Yep...that's it. Is it my imagination or is it something that we should take seriously?" He asked

"Ah..." Sasuke's eyes widen as he rushed in his room to grab a t-shirt and shorts since he was only wearing his boxers. Naruto looked on in confusion as he witnessed his friend running around like a chicken without his head on. Once he was done getting ready he rushed out of the room.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he began to worry. Sasuke stopped in his tracks. By this time the house was shaking violently and the rumbling was so loud that Naruto had to shout.

"It's an alvalance...we don't have time. Go and get Hinata while I go and get Sakura. When you are done, meet me by the attic door. Do you remember where that is?" Sasuke asked sternly.

Naruto simply nodded seeing as he couldn't find the words to speak because of his fear. Without another word, both of them went in separate directions. Sasuke headed back to the right, past Naruto's room to wake up Sakura while Naruto continued to go left towards Hinata's room. Once he got there he yelled and banged heavily on the door crying out for Hinata to wake up. By the third knock Hinata was at the door. She eyed her boyfriend curiously but before she could ask any questions Naruto quickly told her of the situation. Her eyes widen in horror as she too rushed back in her room...but Naruto stopped her.

"We don't have time...please we have to go!" Naruto shouted. Hinata froze in her spot unable to make heads or tails of the situation she was currently in. Her lips pouted and trembled and tears rolled down her cheeks as she shook in fear.

See that his girlfriend was unable to move out of fear, Naruto pick her up and ran towards the direction of the attic door. Just then, for a split of a second, like the eye of a storm everything seemed to stop. For that split second he could hear no rumbling nor feel any trembling. But he knew that it would get only worst. Just as quickly as that second came, it left and the house shook even more violently. Naruto's eyes widen in horror as he saw piles of snow rushing towards him. Despite his fear, he managed to have his legs move. He ran as quickly as he could in the opposite direction, back towards the stairs where Sasuke left to go downstairs and get Sakura. It seemed as if the snow was catching up with him double time with each step that he took. He then saw Sasuke running up the stairs towards him. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Naruto running towards him.

"Snow...coming...quickly...got to go!" Naruto yelled as he ran past Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at his friend as he ran by. A look of horror was written across his face. "The snow...it...Sakura is...She...couldn't have made it!" He shouted over the rumbling of the snow.

Natuto's eyes widen in horror as he put together what Sasuke was trying to say. He couldn't believe it! Before he could say anything more, the snow behind him was now only a few feet away drawing closer by the second. Sasuke was frozen in place as he stared at the snow coming towards them. Naruto swallowed hard as he did the only thing that he could do. He placed Hinata down on her feet and walked over towards Sasuke who was now on his knees shaking with fear. In one quick movement, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and shook him.

"Snap out of it! If you don't start moving, you will die! Don't you understand that!" He yelled.

"Sakura...my precious Sakura...I...I...broke up with her...I...was so angry with her...Sakura!" Sasuke screamed out in agony.

Naruto sighed deeply. He truly was at a lost at what to do. Any second from now the snow would crash into them and along with Sakura, they too would die. Without a second thought, he quickly made a clone of himself. One grabbed Sasuke while the other grabbed Hinata. Both Naruto's ran at top speed towards the attic door and in one quick movement opened the door and closed it behind them. By that time the rushed pass the door, however the force of it pushed it in somewhat (it's an iron door...in fact there are two...) one of the Naruto's looked back in fear as the first door busted open and snow rushed into the stairwell. Before it was able to knock them down, they ran through the second door and closed it shut. Luckily, that door stayed closed and the snow stop where is was. The original Naruto breathed in a deep sigh of relief as his clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hinata was sobbing like crazy while Sasuke seem to be in a trance. Naruto dropped down to his knees as he drew in a breath trying to hold back his tears.

"Na...Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out as she continued to cry.

"I couldn't save her...my beautiful cherry blossom...I'll never...I'll never see her again." Sasuke said in a detached voice.

He couldn't hold it back anymore. A sob escaped his throat. With whatever strength he had left he walked over towards Hinata and held her in a tight embrace. "Shhh...I'm here...I'm here.." He said in a soothing voice as he brushed Hinata's hair with his hand.

"Please don't leave me...don't leave me!" She cried out as she shook in fear.

"I won't...I promise you I won't." He said softly as he kissed her forehead.


	9. I Found You

**Important author's note,,,,please read!!!**

Author's note: And...I'm back...whoa! That was a looooonnnnnnggggg time!!!! I would say I'm sorry...but I've been saying that a lot. I just came to a brick wall with this story and then _the end of the last chappie I fixed up _so please check that out. Secondly, I think that there's going to be one or two more chappies left for this story. I'm still blank...I really can't think too much...I know it's a Naruto x Hinata fic...but now that they are together...well...I just never really planned this far ahead in the story...I really thought it was going to be five chappies long! Darn the fact that I'm so unpredictable!!! So...if any of you have an idea for the ending...feel free to express you ideas. It goes with out saying that all credit will of course go to you. Besides that...this chappie is short and very fast paced...which is going to have most of you out there kill me because that means that you be finished with this story in like 5 minutes and probably be knocking down my door or threating me to continue. **Sigh** I'm not going to even complain...feel free to yell at me. The last time I updated was in August!!! Since my life isn't as crazy as it was before...I will try ultra hard to get this story done by the end of this month. Well...don't forget to review...oh...if you choose to flame me...keep it polite and please...I repeat please...send all messages regarding flames or anything about grammar or spelling or any other crap like that to my PM...**DO NOT LEAVE SUCH MESSAGES IN THE REVIEW!!** Reviews are strictly for the story alone...like if you liked it and who ur fav parring are...blah blah blah. It's 11:42...my eye is killing me cause I got soap in it earlier when I was taking a shower and my body is killing me...that's why I'm kinda on the moody side. Oh well...I won't keep you waiting. Enjoy! Also...for those of you who don't...Please check out my profile for any important messages I have...I try to update it every other week. Ja!

Disclaimer: Hinata owns Naruto...Sakura owns Sasuke...and I own...Itachi! (Itachi fan girls suddenly appear pounding down on SP3234...after a minute or so girls disappear leaving a messed up SP3234) Shrugs** shoulders** Eh...it was worth a shot.

* * *

Chapter 8

"I found You"

* * *

**Around the same time Sasuke woke Naruto up...**

Sakura opened her eyes. They were wide with fear as she felt intense shaking and loud rumbling. it took her a split second to realize that she was not dreaming. Although this felt very much like her dream she just had. Her heart was racing as she jumped out of bed and slipped her feet into her slippers. Not a second later she was at the door. As she opened the it, the shaking of the house became more intense as the pile of snow hit it. Sakura fell to the ground as she lost her balance momentarily due to the impact.

Her emerald eyes widen in in fear when just seconds later she saw the piles of snow rushing towards her.

'Move' She silently commanded her body.

Though it took a second, she regained control of her body just in time. She didn't have time to think of anything but getting to that place where sasuke-kun had told her about. If ever there was a situation such as this. This was the next best place if she couldn't make it to the attic.

'The basement. I need to make it to there no matter what.' Sakura thought desperately to herself as she continued to run.

**Flashback**

_Sasuke and Sakura were sitting outside of a dinner having lunch. It was one of their daily rituals that they committed them self to when neither one was working or out on missions. It was a day prior to their planned trip._

_"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she took a sip of her milkshake._

_"Hum?" He answered as he turned his attention to her._

_For a moment she paused as she stirred the straw around in her cup. She sighed deeply as she looked up at her boyfriend. "Ne...Sasuke-kun...why do we have to stay at the mansion in the snow country? I mean sure it makes sense since it's been super hot here lately. But it just that...I...I'm just a bit worried." She said softly._

_He was quite for a moment as he took in what she had said. Confusion came across his face. "What brought this up?" He asked in a questioning tone._

_A small laugh escaped her throat as she shook her head. "No...forget it...I'm just allowing my imagination to run wild with me. I'm sure nothing bad will happen." She smile as she reached her hand out to hold his. "This is going to be the best vacation isn't Sasuke-kun?"_

_He squeezed her hand gently as a serious look came across his face. "If you have a gut feeling about something...then you should follow it." He said in a low voice as he starred deeply into her eyes._

_She bit her lower lip and looked away. She pulled her hands away from his grip as a frown came across her face. "There hasn't been...any problems with avalanches has there...Sasuke-kun?" She asked with all seriousness._

_"Avalanches?" He echoed. Just then he caught on to what she was talking about. Once again he placed his hands over hers. "The house is specially built for the area. Should that ever happen, there are two places in the house to go. That's the attic and the basement. Both places were built especially for such an occasion. They have a generator that provides electricity for up to two to three months. There's a small bath room and a small kitchen. Both the attic and the basement are supplied with clothing, blankets, food and a couple of bunk beds. There's heating as well. There's also walkie talkies, batteries as well as other communication devices in both rooms. There's also an air filter system that could recycle the air we breath out, providing unlimited supply of oxygen. Everything that you need to survive such an event is in either one of those rooms. You could survive in either place for a long while before help arrives."_

"_Really?" Sakura asked. Instantly her mood lighten up and a smile returned to her face. "Well..that's good to know..." She said with a sigh of relief._

"_Besides...nothing should happen, before I even considered going there I checked the weather. I hadn't snow in a while and the mounties near the house are in pretty good condition. Probelly while we're there we could go skiing or snow boarding. What do you say?" He asked with a smile of his own._

_Sakura laugh echoed like a bell chime as her smile grew wider. "I'd love to." She said as she continued to eat her food._

**End Flashback**

It wasn't long before Sakura reached the door leading to the basement. She flipped on the lights and ran towards the room in which Sasuke was telling her about. She reached for the handle, but just as she was about to open it, she heard an unexpected and very much frightening sound. The snow that was piling up against the door was applying too much force...being that it was only a regular door...it couldn't hold the weight. The door broke due to the pressure and now the snow was rushing down the stairs towards Sakura. She didn't waste any time when she opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. It was a heavy iron door. One that would be strong enough to with stand the pressure of the snow. As she leaned against the door, she could feel the snow piling up. She was breathing heavily as tears rolled down her cheeks. She dropped down to her knees and buried her head into her hands. Thoughts about her friends now came to her mind and she wondered if they were able to make it to the attic in time. She shook the thought from her head. Her friends had to be ok! Especially Sasuke! Besides...now was not the time to be an emotional wreck. She had to figure out what to do to get herself out of this house alive.

She took in a deep breath as she stood up and looked around the room. It was pitch black. Great...just great! She closed her eyes trying to remember where Sasuke told the lights would be. She felt around the walls near the door and before long she felt a light switch. She flipped the lights on and before long got a good look at the room. Her eyes widen in utter surprise. What she saw was more then what she had imagine. It looked like a studio apartment! Everything that he had said, she saw. To her left she saw what looked to be a kitchen. It wasn't much, just a regular sized fridge, a sink, lots cabinets...a stove. It was kinda closed off to itself, but it was still open to the rest of the floor plan. To the right side near the door was a small living room setting. There was a small tv, radio, as well as a book shelf. On the right side of the room was a full size bed and across from that was a bunk bed. Right next to the bunk bed was a desk and across from that was a door, probelly leading to the bath room. Further into the room along the back wall were four other doors. Out of curiosity, she decide to explore what was behind the doors. The first door that she opened was what she expected to be the bathroom. When she opened the door she saw that she was right. It was a decent sized bathroom with a tub,a shower, a sink and a toilet. After that she walked to the next door next to the bathroom. That door happened to be a closet that held clothing, blanket's and some other stuff. The next door was where the generator and all the other important mechanical things were located. Closing that door, Sakura looked at the other two doors. She tilted her head to the side, curious as to what could behind those two door.

"I wonder.." She thought aloud as she walked over to the one next to the desk. Taking a deep breath in, she opened the door. What she saw both puzzled and surprised her. "A staircase?? What the..." It seemed to be leading up but she didn't know where. She felt around for a switch but couldn't find any. She sighed deeply. She really wanted to know where the stairs lead to. She looked around the room trying to figure out where the flashlight might be. She decided that the best place to check was the desk. She looked through all of the draws but didn't find it. She went around the rest of the room and finally found it in the living room area. "Great." She mumbled to herself as she made her way back to the stair case.

Her heart began to pound against her chest as she took one step at a time up the stairs. She shone the flashlight up towards the top to see how much further it went. She was surprised to see that the flight of stair was quite long.

"Where the heck does this lead to?" Said to herself as she continued up the stairs. It was an unusual staircase. I didn't go straight up nor was it a spiral staircase. One moment it would go straight then it would turn to the right. Sometimes there would even be a spiral. Plus it seemed to go forever. When ever she thought she finally reached the top, it always looked as if she still had a ways to go. It was a concrete staircase and it felt a bit on the cold side.

"Damn...why didn't Sasuke-kun tell me about this??" She sighed deeply as she sat down. She knew she would be peeved if it turned out that the staircase lead to nowhere. Sometimes houses like these that those kinda things. Secret pathways, hidden doorways. Shortcuts. However she doubted that this was the case. It was a fairly new house. It was built only a few years back so it didn't make sense for there to be useless stuff like that in the house.

Now she wasn't too far way from the room so...she could always turn around and check out what was behind that other door...or go to sleep...eat...something. However, something in her gut feeling told her to just keep moving on. She wasn't sure what she would find or how much longer it was going to take...but...she decided to keep moving.

"Sasuke-kun..." She whispered as she continued up the stairs. About 4 more minutes later (after more twists and turns) She heard a strange noise coming from near by. It sounded strangely like...people talking.

Sakura's eyes widen when she recognized the voices. Could it be?? Oh gosh! How she hopped and prayed that it was! Gathering the rest of her strength (being that she was tired from both climbing the stairs and enduring the trauma that she faced) she ran up the last few flights of stairs. Once she reached the top, she noticed that she was standing in the middle of a long narrow hall way. She stood silently so as to be able to hear where the noise was coming from. There! To the left! She shone the flashlight down that direction and noticed that there was a door to the right side.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Hinata!" She yelled as she ran towards the door.

There was a pause before she heard a reply. It was Sasuke. "Sakura?? Sakura is that you?" He asked, his voice sounding somewhat distant...and in disbelief.

"Yes! It's me Sasuke-kun!" She cried out happily as she reached the door. She reached for the handle and turned it, but found that the door wouldn't open. She pounded on the door desperately. "Sasuke-kun! Open the door please!"

She heard footsteps heading towards the door. "Sakura!" I'm here...step away from the door. I'm going to kick it down!" She heard her boyfriend call out to her.

"Ok...go ahead!" She called out as she stepped away. Minutes later she heard Sasuke's foot hitting against the door. It took a couple of tries, but he finally manged to kick it open. He stood there with the light from the room shining behind him. He barely could see her at first, but when she ran into his arms crying no words at all could express what he felt at that moment. Here he thought she was gone forever and now he held her in his arms.

"Sasuke-kun!" She cried uncontrollably ask she continued to cry, burring her head into his chest. He held on to her tightly as she continued to cry.

"Sakura..." He whispered when he finally found his voice. "Sakura...please...please forgive me. I...never want to have that feeling again. I really thought I lost you forever!" He said in a soft voice as he felt tears of his own rolling down his cheeks.

"Sakura-chan!" She heard Naruto call out to her. She looked up to see both Naruto and Hinata running towards her. Even more tears of joy rolled down her cheeks when she saw her friends. When they reached her, they like wise gave her a huge hug. Everyone cried and hugged...all thankful that no one had died.


	10. A new begining

**Author's Note: ….it's offical. This is the longest time it took for me to update a story. Seriously, the last time this was up dated was on November 6th, 2006. 7 long years of wondering 'how on earth does this end?' So here it is. Finally...over! So enough of my chatting. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It's not that bad really...the manga has been going on for over 10 years. -blanks- ah disclaimer...I don't own Naruto .**

Stuck in the cabin ch 10

After a moment, they all walked back into the attic and that was the first time Sakura got to see it. It was much more bigger then the basement. It looked to be about the side of a two bedroom apartment. However, the layout looked about the same as the basement. The four of them walked over to the couch and sat down. Naruto was the first to speak after a short pause.

"So, what's the plan. Is there a way to get out of here Sasuke?"

A thoughtful look came across Sasuke's face before he replied. "I'm sure there is, I remember that there was some sort of escape route but I can't remember where-"

"I think I might know." Sakura cut in as she looked around at the group. "Well, I was actually in the basement. There was a stair case that lead me up here. I checked all the doors before coming up here except for two. One of them lead me here, so maybe the other one leads us out?"

All three of them gave her a blank look before they all jumped up and started to talk at the same time.

"Sasuke where's the flashlight?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room.

"Are there any provisions we can bring a long with us?" Hinata asked as she looked up at Sasuke.

"The flashlight is in the desk draw Naruto, Hinata you could pack a small bag of food, Sakura-chan look in the second closet to you're right. I think that's where we have extra blankets." He said.

"Blankets?" Sakura asked with a tilt of her head.

Looking down at her he smiled softly. "Because we don't know how how far the escape route goes. We need to keep warm. On that note, I believe that there are extra cloths and shoes for us to wear. If not up here, then down stairs for sure."

Walking back towards where his friends stood, Naruto looked over at Sasuke with a smirk. "You guys really stocked well didn't you? I even saw some c-" He was quickly cut off both by Sasuke's hand covering his mouth and a death glare.

Sakura was about to question what on earth was going on but at the last second decided she didn't want to know. So instead, when went to the closet Sasuke had directed her to and not only found the blankets but also a few clothing that her and Hinata could wear. At that thought, a frown came across her face. Thoughts of earlier that night flooded her mind. She really needed to clear things up, so she turned around and walked into the kitchen. There, Hinata was busy packing non perishables when she heard foot steps coming in. She paused and turned around, surprised to see that it was Sakura. She hadn't forgotten what she did earlier that night. It upset her deeply, however when the three of them thought that she was dead, Hinata regretted the thought of not being able to talk to her and to work things out. She wouldn't make that same mistake again. As if both girls had the same thought in mind, they waled towards each other and hugged each other tightly.

"I'm so sorry for what I did earlier Hinata!" Sakura cried out as she felt tears roll down her eyes.

"As angry as I was, I should have never hit you!" Hinata cried too.

"I should have trusted that you and Sasuke would never betray me like that. I really allowed my imagination to get the better of me." She pulled away slightly to look at her best friend. "What's worst is that I think I screwed up things between you and Naruto even more." A pout came across her face.

"Well, about that. One thing led to another and then.. " A deep blush came across Hinata's face.

Sakura blanked a few times as she continued to look at her friend who remained silent. Just then her jaw dropped and her eyes widened when she put two and two together. "You and Naruto did THAT?!" She cried out. Just then she placed a hand over her mouth when she saw Hinata's blush deepen.

"Oh my, was that-" She started unable to finish but somehow Hinata knew where her friend was getting at and so she nodded her head.

"And was he-" She half asked and once again Hinata nodded her head.

"And you were-" Sakura gasped. "I guess it's safe to say that you and Naruto are an Item again." She said with a huge smile. Hinata like wise smiled and the two girls hugged again.

Meanwhile with the boys

"Did Sakura imply what I think she implied?" Sasuke glanced over at Naruto who was blushing deeply.

"Um well, you see-" Naruto started nervously.

"Ah well you got me there." Sasuke said with a blank look.

"Sorry man, It just happened." Naruto said with a sheepish smile.

"Was it good?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his friend with a smirk.

"Damn right it was." Naruto smirked back and both guys gave each other a high five.

"What are you two doing?" Sakura asked as both her and Hinata stood by the kitchen entrance looking at them with raise eyebrows.

"Uh so about that escape route?" Naruto asked, disguising the nervousness in voice best as he could.

"Ah yea, we should be heading downstairs now." Sasuke said in his usual cool voice with a hint of nervousness. Before the girls could utter a word, the boys dashed out of the room fast as they could and down the stairs.

Sakura and Hinata both shook their heads and sighed deeply. "Boys." They said in unison.

30 minutes later, all four were dressed and stood in front of the only door that Sakura hadn't open. They hesitated for a second before Sasuke opened the door.

"What if it doesn't lead us out?" Sakura questioned as a fearful look crossed her face.

"Well there as to be a way out if both here and up stairs are shelters right?" Hinata asked softly as Naruto held her close.

"There's nothing to worry about." Sasuke said calmly as he looked back at them. "We well get out of this safely." With that he looked back at the door and muttered under his breath. "I hope."

"What was that hon?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied as he opened the door. All four stood silent at what they saw in front of them.

"This can't be." Naruto gasped.

"Are we really trapped?" Hinata whimpered.

"..." A hard look came across Sasuke's face.

"No wait. There has to be an explanation." Sakura said softly, trying to be the level headed one. What they saw in front of them looked to be a large empty and narrow room. No long tunnel as every one was expecting. Taking the first steps, she walked into the room and looked around. There had to be something. The staircase leading up into the attic was unusual. Maybe the exit was some how-

Her eyes widen at the thought and to the others surprise, she start to knock on the wall with her ear against it, step by step moving along.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Hinata asked as she took a step into the room.

"Something in here is not what it seems." Sakura answered as she continued knocking. "The staircase leading up to the attic, you saw how it wasn't normal. Maybe they created a hidden door so that if someone found the tunnel they they wouldn't enter into the house."

A thoughtful look came across the other three faces. Before anyone could say another word, Sakura found what she was looking for. With a light push, one of the walls swung open revealing a darkness.

"Flash light please" Sakura asked without looking back, but with her hand extended out. Sasuke handed her the flashlight and she turned it on and held it out. It was indeed the long tunnel they were looking for. All together, they took small steps forward. About 10 minutes into the walk, they found torches to light up and used that instead of the flashlights to save battery. The order of them were as follows: Sasuke in front with one torch, then Sakura, Hinata and Naruto behind with the other torch.

There were many twists and turns and if felt like forever that they were walking. A couple of times the girls complained about being tired, so they stopped and took a break also deciding to have a snack. After a short time they continued. After another 15 minutes or so Sasuke stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she looked pass him to see why he stopped.

"What the heck? Who the hell built this house? Why on earth is the tunnel split in two?!" Sasuke cried out. He stepped forward a little more so that Hinata and Naruto could have a better look at their new challenge. It was true. The tunnel had split, to the right and to the left.

"How do we know which way to go?" Sakura asked as her lips quivered, a sudden fear taking over her.

"What if we never get out?" Hinata worried.

"Would both of you please calm down." Sasuke said in an even voice. "There is no need to panic." He then turned to look at Naruto. "You and Hinata go to the left. Sakura and I will go to the right. One of us is bound to find an exit. If not, turn back around and go the opposite direction."

"But what if we come across another split?" Naruto asked.

"Then don't risk taking it. Come back here. Sakura and I will do the same. I hate to do it like this, I would think it's best to stick together but we'll cover more ground this way. If either of us comes across the exit, shout it out so the other can here. It's a tunnel, so our voices will carry." He looked down at Sakura who was visibly shaken. With his free hand, he held her close then softly kissed her forehead.

"Everything is going to be ok." He whispered in her ear. "I won't let anything happen to you ok?" She nodded her head as she reached out and held his hand tightly. With a nod of his head towards Naruto, both couples set out in opposite directions.

"Sasuke?" Sakura spoke up after walking for a bit.

"Hum?"

"Um, about earlier tonight." She started off slowly.

"I know. I heard you and Hinata in the kitchen." He paused for a moment before he continued. "What bothered me most is that you would even think that I would do such a thing. I thought we were better then that Sakura."

Sakura glanced up and could see a look of disappointment written on his face. "I'm so sorry. I can't even explain what was going on through my mind at the moment. I was just scared I guess." A sadden look crossed her face.

A look of shock came across Sasuke's face. "Scared? But why?" He asked as he glanced down at her.

"Because, even though Naruto and Hinata were starting to get together one misunderstanding pulled them apart. I was scared the same thing could happen to us. We've been so happy. If one string is pulled, then the whole thing will unravel. That's what I honestly thought and it scared me." Sasuke stopped walking for a second and turned to look at Sakura. He gave her a soft loving gaze.

"Sakura-chan," He began in a serious tone as he placed a hand on her cheek. "I know in the past I've hurt you a lot. But right now there is nothing in the world that can pull us apart. Even if you did something to really get me upset like earlier, after the events of tonight I realized that I can not live my life without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sakura's eyes widen as she felt a sting of tears threatening to fall. Before she was able to tell him how she felt she nearly fainted by his next actions. Getting down on one knee, he looked up at her while still holding her hand. "We are going to make it out of here and when we do, I would be honored if you would marry me."

Now the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She dropped down to her knees and hugged him tightly. "I do!" She whispered softly with tears of joy.

The two continued their embrace until they heard Naruto call out. "Hey Sasuke! Sakura! We found it! We found the exit!"

For a moment both Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. When it finally dawned on them, the both jumped up and shouted with joy. The two hugged each other tightly. They pulled apart and looked at each other.

"Let's go home." Sakura said as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He nodded his head with a smile and the two set off towards the exit and towards a new start in their lives.

**1 year and a half later...**

With a smile on his face, the minister said "You may now kiss the brides."

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at their respected brides and pulled them in for a long passionate kiss. The guest all shouted with joy and claps as both couples turned around and walked down the aisle. Sakura and Sasuke both waved happily at everyone followed by Naruto and Hinata. The wedding was held outside in a beautiful garden. The path way leading out to the front was covered with red and white rose petals. The guest all alined along the path and blew bubbles at the newly wed couples. They could hear the congratulations and best wishes as they entered the awaiting limo.

Once inside, Sasuke closed the door. Sakura rested her head against her new husband and like wise with Hinata. A smile crossed Sakura's face as she spoke up. "I'm so happy that I was able to share this day with the both of you."

Both Naruto and Hinata smiled warmly. "Well, we've been through a lot." Naruto chuckled. "Which reminds me, I'm never going to the snow country again."

"I second that." Sasuke said with a nod of his head.

"So Sakura, where are you and Sasuke going for your honeymoon?" Hinata asked softly.

"Humm actually, I don't know. Sasuke wanted to plan it, he said it was a surprise." Her face scrunched together as she looked over at her husband. "Hon exactly where are we going?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

A blank look crossed his face. He said nothing.

She rose an eyebrow as she continued to look at him. "Sasuke-"

"I thought you were gonna handle that." He said as he scooted away slowly.

"What?!" Sakura cried out as she narrowed her eyes.

Just then he laughed. Sakura didn't really find this funny. "Just joking. Actually, Both Naruto and I came up with a pretty good idea."

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other then to the guys. "What idea?" They both asked at the same time.

"Well, my family has a privite island and I-" Sasuke started.

"No!" Sakrua and Hinata cried out at once, causing both Naruto and Sasuke to look at them with widen eyes.

"But it's not in the snow country!" Naruto protested. "It's gonna be fun in the sun!"

"At least think it over. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Sasuke said with a reassuring smile.

Sakura and Hinata sighed deeply. What's the worst that can happen anyway?

**2 weeks later...stuck on an island...**

Hinata and Sakura gave their husbands a death glare.

"You are saying?" Both growled in anger.

"Hehehe." Naruto laughed nervously.

"Look on the bright side," Sasuke said trying to lighten up the mood. "We're on a beach with the warm sun and beautiful ocean. What's the worst that could-" Before he could finish his sentence the sky suddenly got dark and there was a loud clap of thunder followed by a torrential down power.

Sakura made a mental note. Never let Sasuke plan another a vacation.

The end.

**Thank you all for you comments and dedication to this story. I appreciate it so much that you took your time to read this and to comment. I hope that you will continue to support me in my writings. I really enjoyed writing this. Thank you again :)**


End file.
